365 Days
by Cinna-Yuki
Summary: (On Hiatus,sorry.)Diagnosed with Leukemia, Feliciano Vargas, a student at Hetalia High, is told he had only months to live.Even then, he smiles, so that everyone doesn't worry about ough, he doesn't feel that way,and is starting to lose hope. Enter Ludwig Beilschmidt, a new transfer student. When their paths cross,and bonds grow, how will they cope with his inevitable demise?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again! This is my second fanfic, especially a Hetalia one! I hope you enjoy, and I apologize if anyone seems a bit ooc. If there's something wrong with the story, please tell me! Well, please enjoy! And don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Constructive critiques are welcome! Also, this is rated T for Romano-I mean Lovino's, mouth, as well as character death, and some sexual themes later on. Anyways, onto the story!_**

**_By the way! All characters from Hetalia belong to their original owner! I only own the plot!_**

**_(A/N: There is a poll on my profile for an omake {extra chapter}! Vote now to see some silly situations!)_**

* * *

365 days. The term always seemed so fleeting, so unattainable for me. How could someone as sick as I get a year to live? It never meant much to me...That is, until _he_ came along. Now, 365 days never sounded more exciting.

* * *

Slowly, I could feel myself being shaken awake. My eyebrows scrunched together, which caused me to groan faintly, before I opened my eyes. In front of me was a pair of hazel eyes, which stared into my own. A hand on my shoulder, I felt myself being shaken once more, which prevented me from falling asleep once more. As I gave a large yawn, I began to raise my arms, and stretched them head turned, and I saw my _fratello _as he stared over at me, which caused me to smile one of my trademarked grins.

"Morning_ fratello_!" I chirped, and wrapped my arms around the pillow nearest to me. His face scrunched into a scowl for a moment, before it began to relax as he sighed. He looked over at me once more, and then ruffled my hair.

"Good morning, Feliciano." He replied, his voice gruffly managed. Well, it was _Lovino, _after all. He wasn't the best at showing emotions, but it was nice when he did. "Get up. I got to go make breakfast, and then see that jerk-bastard, Antonio. _Jerk-bastard._" Romano grumbled the last part to himself, before he pulled the covers away, and swung his legs over the bed. He then stood, and I watched him walk out, before a soft sigh escaped me. My smile dropped as I looked out the window, before I laid my eyes on the mirror in the room.

In the reflection was a boy. He had auburn colored hair, with a stubborn curl on the side. His eyes were that of a sweet honey shade. Then came his skin. His sickly, rather pale skin. His face had begun to sink in, and show his cheekbones as well. With another sigh, I looked away, as tears came to my eyes.

That boy..Was me. That same sickly boy in the mirror was me. It was times like then I really wish I never had this disease.

_Leukemia._

I remember when the doctors first told me about it. Fratello had been so worried about me when I began to get fevers more often. Then the headaches would come. After that, I started not wanting to eat more and more. Not even the best dish in the world, pasta, helped me. But when I passed out during school, that's when we knew something was wrong.

* * *

It all began one seemingly normal day at the last period of the day. It was one of the few periods I had class with my _fratello,_ but it was a decent class all the same. During the past few days, I've been very strange. I was getting these pounding headaches, begun to lose my appetite for pasta, and even lost an alarming amount of weight.

"Feliciano, we need to talk," Romano said, his tone serious. I looked up from my work on my desk,and tilted my head a bit in confusion. What was wrong? Lovino _never_ was usually this serious.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, my brow furrowed. His behavior was really throwing me off.

"For the past few days, you've stopped eating, you've had these fevers, hell, by most mornings, the damn pillow case is soaked by sweat! _Your_ sweat!" He crossed his arms, as his voice boomed. By now, some of the other students have begun to quiet down, as they tried to listen about what Lovino was yelling about this time.

"Lovino, you're starting to get loud a-again..."I spoke quietly, feeling my ears warm up from the fact that so many students had now begun to stare at the two of us.

"Fine, whatever, _chigi._ We're going to the damn nurse's, though. And you're not gonna say no like last time, either!" He huffed, and he stood from his seat to begin to walk towards the door. I soon got up and apologized to the others for his interruption, before I followed. As we got to the hallway, my vision began to grow blurry.

"Lo..vino," I murmured, as I felt my knees buckle under me as I collapsed to the tile floor. As I did, I could just barely see Lovino turn around, his face turning from slight irritation to clear shock.

"Feliciano!" I could hear him shout, before..nothing.

At least, nothing besides waking up in the nurse's office, without a clue as to what happened. That's when everything started to go wrong.

As I sat up, I looked around, and tried to figure out my surroundings. I saw the nurse, Mr. Kirkland, I furrowed my brow. What exactly happened? Just then, the door opened, revealing a man with dark brown hair, and a stubborn curl on the side of his head.

"Grandpa Roma!" I shouted, and begun to run over to hug him. He ran most of the distance, though, and scooped me up in his arms, as well as almost squeezed the life out of me.

"It's good to see you too, Grandpa!" I squeaked as he let go, and took a deep breath.

"I heard you passed out in the hall. Mr. Kirkland told me everything over the phone. We're going to the doctor after we drop Lovino off. No if's, and's or but's!" I sighed and nodded, seeing him come in.I reached for my backpack and thanked him, I began to run over to the doors out the school, towards his car.

What would happen next would make my whole world crumble and fall.

* * *

As I heard him shout that breakfast was ready, I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath, and hoisted myself from the bed. Thinking about that day always made me cry. I stumbled for a few moments, and held onto the railing on the bed, before the wall became my aid as I trudged to the door. Soon, I was downstairs, and watched my brother place the two finished plates onto the table. One was plate full of pasta, with luscious crimson tomato sauce spread on top. The other was simply a plate with about five tomatoes, or as many as could have fit.

A chuckle escaped me as I sat down, looked at my brother. A grin brightened my face when my eyes laid on the food. Maybe I could down something today. Hopefully. As Lovino sat down, I stared at the pasta for a couple moments.

"You..You don't-" Lovino gave a small sigh, trying to find his words. He then looked up at me, and spoke again. "You don't have to force yourself to eat it_._ It's OK if you...aren't up to it, _chigi._"

I looked at him in surprise, and then a larger grin spread across my face. Lovino could be the sweetest brother in the world, sometimes.

"Ve~!" I chuckled, and the noodles began to spin onto the fork. "It's no problem, fratello! I'll definitely eat it, especially since you made it, ve~!" And with that, I put the fork in my mouth, had begun to eat. I was so lucky I was able to down it. To be honest, I was actually worried I'd throw up again. That would _not _be fun.

As I finished off a little more than a third of my plate, I began to grow full. Getting up from the table, I placed my food in the fridge, to save it for later. I've grown a habit of that now, even though I usually never touch the food for the rest of the day. At the sight at the time on the clock mounted on the wall, my eyes almost bulged out their sockets. With a little less than twenty five minutes left, we were going to be _so_ late for school! I turned on my heel, and went up them as fast as my weakened body could, before I stormed to my closet. I pulled out my school uniform, and put in on in a hurry, before I sprayed some cologne and grabbing my backpack.

"Fratello, we have to get _going!_" I shouted, using the wall to lean on as I hurried to living room. Lovino looked to the clock and nodded, before he vanished up the stairs. After about fifteen minutes of the loud sounds as things were thrown and tossed, my brother _finally _ran down the stairs,and almost tripped over his feet as we got to the we exited the house, I locked the door, before the two of us dashed to the bus stop.

We were just in time, too. Any sooner, and the bus would have drove _right_ past us. As I stepped onto the yellow vehicle, I sat in one of the nearest seats, as another headache began to pound. While I rubbed my forehead,my head turned to stare out the window silently, and I all but noticed when _fratello_ plopped down next to me. I closed my eyes,and let a sigh slip through my lips, as the sounds of other teens like me melded together. Some spoke about their long weekends, others drawled about drama with girlfriends or boyfriends. _This was going to be a long day, _I thought. _A very, very long day._

**_Translation:_**

_fratello= _"brother"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfic, 365 Days. Reviews, follows, and/or favorites would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading this chapter, as more are to come! Arrivederci! **


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1 of 2)

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story, 365 Days! Here's the second chapter, and I hope you like it! Well, I should stop rambling on, so you can read. Enjoy! And remember, Favorites, follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

_**(A/n: Because of how slightly confusing this chapter might be to the rest of the story, all Lovino-based chapters will be HALF chapters. Now, this may be confusing, since all the other chapters are back a number. I assure you, nothing's changed but the title. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

**_ As of 3/13/15 :_**

**_There is a poll on my profile for an omake {extra chapter}! Vote now to see some silly situations!_**_**)**_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Be-_

I slapped my hand on the alarm clock before it could start again with its insistent whining. "Damn alarm clock, _chigi._.." I groaned inwardly. Looking over, I saw Feliciano's form still breathing slowly, occasionally stirring. Seriously, how could he _still _be sleeping!? Sighing, I began to sit up in the bed, letting out a tired yawn as I stretched, before rubbing the sleep from my olive colored eyes. Taking a small glance over at my brother once more, I reached my hand over to touch his forehead. Yet again, it was abnormally warm. My shoulders sagged a little; he had a fever. _Again. _It should be commonplace now, but even so, it worried me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I shook his shoulder gently. Nothing. Growing slightly irritated, I shook his shoulders a little more. How deeply can he _sleep?!_

Finally, after my _fifth _time attempting to wake him up, he finally began to slowly open his eyes. He blinked for a few moments, yawning, before he stretched his slender arms out. After a while, he looked over at me, as if he had just noticed my presence. He grinned at me, and then proceeded to speak.

"Morning fratello!" he chirped as he wrapped his arms around a nearby pillow, causing a scowl to cross my face. How is he so damn happy all the time? He was told he was going to die in four months, and yet, he's smiling like he doesn't have care in the whole world! Sighing, I let my face relax as I shook my head, before preparing to speak.

"Good morning, Feliciano." I replied, my voice naturally gruff. "Get up already, I have to go make some breakfast. Then I have to see that jerk-bastard Antonio. _jerk-bastard." _I mumbled the last bit to myself, as I swung my legs over my side of the large bed. I took a glance over, before I moved my legs and strolled out, before I went down the creaking stairs towards the kitchen. As I took out the boxes of pasta noodles, I began to fill a pot with water, before placing it on the stove. as I placed the noodles in there to boil and stuff, I leaned back on the counter, staring out the window over the sink. I began reminiscing over different, and seemingly random things, before one memory stuck in my mind, beginning to play itself.

The day Feliciano passed out. That was the day we found out he had cancer, as well.

* * *

A couple days had passed, and Feliciano had been acting very strange. Ever since about a week ago, he began to lose his appetite for pasta. That, of which is very alarming, seeing as that's his main source of food. But that wasn't all. As he began to stop eating, he was starting to lose an abnormal amount of weight. It was _unhealthily _abnormal. Then came the fevers and night sweats. Neither of us knew what was going on, but every time the subject of going to a doctor came up, Feli would always say no.

"Feliciano, we should really go to the docto-" Before I could finish, he cut me off, turning towards me as we walked from our bus stop to our house.

"Fratello, I'm _fine!"_ He responding, flashing a grin. "You keep saying that I should go, but it's OK! It's probably just a cold. That would explain the fevers and night sweats!"

"But what about the fact you don't even eat your pasta anymore, dammit?!" I snapped, stopping my pace. How is he acting like this is no big deal?! What if he's really sick!? "What about the fact you're losing weight faster than you can run?!"

"Fratello.." Feliciano breathed, before he went over to me. He gave me a large hug, making me blink in surprise. "I'm OK, I promise!"

And that was the end of that. At least, until that day in school.

We had been arguing about going to the nurse, since I felt that Feliciano really needed to go. Eventually, I began to grow loud, and he finally gave in and agreed to go, if only to calm my nerves. It was the next chain of events that would turn not just mine, but both of our worlds, upside down.

It started about halfway into the hallway, when something horrible happened. It began when he said my name. The voice was soft, and almost strained. The complete _opposite _of Feli.

"Lo..vino," His faint voice cracked, and I turned. My slightly irritated scowl immediately turned into a frightened face and slackened jaw.

"Feliciano!" I shouted, before I caught him as his legs collapsed from under him. As he passed out, I held him in my arms, unsure what to do. _What the hell, _I thought frantically, looking around at the shocked and astonished students. _What the hell do I do, chigi?! ...Take him to the nurse's office. C'mon, dammit! _Taking a large gulp, I picked my brother up, starting to carry him to the nurse's office. A teacher had come out, wondering what was happening when I shouted a couple minutes earlier. Seeing the scene for himself, the student teacher, Mr. Williams, quickly went to help me take little Feli to the nurse.

When we got there, we both laid him down on the cot on the far side of the room. I stared over at the nurse, I kept myself from having a mental faceplant. The "nurse", was literally a cross-dressing Brit, though how he actually got a degree for being one, is actually beyond me. Sighing softly, I looked over at the Brit at the computer, checking my brother in.

"What exactly happened at the time he collapsed?" Asked Mr. Kirkland.

"I..I don't really know,dammit. Can't you tell me what's wrong with him, _chigi?!_" I responded harshly. "You're supposed to be a fucking nurse, not a drag queen!"

"Can it, Lovino." He spat, looking over at me. "Anyways, if you would stop _yelling, _I might be able to tell you, _bloody git."_ He then sighed, and leaned back in the chair. "When did you start noticing something was wrong with Feliciano?"

"About..About three weeks ago." I replied, eyeing him warily. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring down at the Brit.

"What happened first? Any details?"

"Well...It was fevers first, then the fact he lost so much weight," I thought, my eyebrows scrunching together. "And the fact that he began to stop eating.."

"Well then, perhaps it's the not eating part altogether. I'll call your grandfather to pick you guys up. I'll suggest to him to bring Feliciano to the doctor when he arrives. In the meantime, go get you and your brother's bags."

I nodded, and let out a small sigh, before I went to get our things. I usually didn't like to be told what to do, but I'll bear with it for now, _chigi. _When I came back, Grandpa Roma was there. He practically crushed me in a large hug, before the two of us greeted each other. Grandpa Roma spoke with the 'nurse' for a couple more minutes, before he picked up Feli's unconscious form. Placing him in the car, we drove back home, and placed the boy in the bed.

Later that day, Grandpa Roma took Feli to the doctor's office, to see what was wrong. I heard the door open just as I completed the last problem on my homework. I trudged down the stairs, before I looked over at the two. Something wasn't right. They were both sad for some reason. What was it?

"Old man?" I asked, referring to my grandfather. "Feli?"

"Lovino...Sit down. I need to talk to you. And Feli, you stay too."" He spoke, his tone rather solemn. It didn't suit him at _all. _Something was going on. I sat down as I was told, regardless, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Lovino...Feliciano has cancer. Leukemia, to be exact."

My shoulders sagged, and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. This couldn't be right. Feliciano was fine, right? _right?_ My mind was reeling as my breath hitched, before I turned to Feli. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot, tears rushing down them.

"You're kidding..right?" I asked, as I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Tell me it's a joke,_ chigi! __Dannazione! Dimmi che stai mentendo!" _By now, I was standing up, fists tightened in pure rage. This was stupid! It couldn't be..right?

"_Fratello!" _Feliciano's voice shouted. I suddenly stopped, and stared at him. He suddenly stood, and went over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I froze as he began to sob into my test, his body shivering.

"_Mi dispiace, fratello. Sta dicendo la verità." _He spoke brokenly, as hiccups accompanied it. "He's telling the truth." As soon as he said that, I began to push him off me, and backed away slowly. Soon, I turned on my heel, and dashed up the stairs, despite the shouts of my grandfather, and my brother. As I grabbed the wooden door, I slammed it harshly behind me. I breathed deeply, millions of different emotions swirling within me.

Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Disbelief. Despair. _Fear. _

I picked up the closest thing I could get my hands on, which happened to be a glass figurine of a tomato. As I grasped it in my hand, I chucked it towards the wall, and observed it shatter. I yelled in frustration, before my body crumpled to the ground before the shards.

At that point, everything began to collapse and fall. Hot, angry tears streaming down my cheeks, I could only utter three simple words.

"_Mio Dio, chigi.."_

Feliciano.

has.

_Leukemia._

* * *

That was all six months ago, back in March. I even remember the day, the sixteenth. Funny how it was also the day before our birthday.

Looking over at the noodles, I nearly cursed as I realized they were boiling for a while now. Quickly putting them on the plate, I spread the pasta sauce over it, and sprinkled garlic and oregano over it. As I placed it on the table, I soon got another plate, before I stacked tomatoes on it.

"Feli! It's time to eat!" I shouted up the stairs, before setting the table. Eventually, Feli came down, and we sat in the chairs. I saw him staring at the food, and then sighed softly.

"You..You don't-" I breathed deeply, gathering my words. "You don't have to force yourself to e-eat it. It's...OK if you're not up to it, _chigi," _I grumbled.

I heard a chuckle, and then he spoke.

"Ve~! It's no problem, fratello! I'll definitely eat it, especially because you made it, ve~!" He cheered, and with that, he began to eat. A small grin flickered onto my face, before it made itself scarce. I then ate my own tomatoes. Soon, Feli stopped, and went to put his leftover in the fridge. That's when he looked at the clock. He began to run upstairs as fast as he could, and I placed the dishes up as I waited. When he came back down,he whined.

"Fratello, we have to get _going!"_

I ran upstairs, grabbing my stuff as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, It would seem that everything just _had _to either fall down or be on something I need. So, after about fifteen minutes of clanging, crashing, and cursing, I finally came down, my uniform on rather sloppily. _Oh well. _As we made our way out the house, Feli locked the door with the key, and we both ran out to the bus stop. Good thing, too. We were almost late. Getting on the bus, I sat next to Feli, and sighed. Watching everyone being so loud and obnoxious was so irritating. Especially that Alfred kid. He always talked about being the _hero, _and some shit like that. When will that kid shut up?

As I leaned back in the seat, I glanced over at my brother, who was holding his head and closing his eyes. Must be another headache. As I took a glance away from him, I hanged my head low. I wish I could help my brother. But then again, what could I possibly do? As we arrived at the high school, I grabbed my bag, and then sighed, before getting up.

Here goes to getting through another day of high school (A.K.A Hell).

**_Translations_**

**_Dannazione! Dimmi che stai mentendo! = _**_"Damn! Tell me you're lying!"_

**_Fratello =_**_ "Brother"_

**_Mi dispiace, fratello. Sta dicendo la verità = _**_"I'm sorry brother. He's telling the truth."_

**_Mio Dio = _**_"My God"_


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2 of 2)

_**Hey! Moshi Moshi! Ciao!**_

_**So far, I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapter of the story. This chapter, whenever it comes out, will include Ludwig (Germany), and maybe Antonio (Spain). I was going to push it back to the fifth chapter, but well, why not bring it out now?!**_

_**Also, when do you think I should start to bring in some of the other characters in? Tell me in the reviews section! Anyways, on to the story!**_

**_A/N: There is a poll on my profile for an omake {extra chapter}! Vote now to see some silly situations!_**

* * *

As the bus pulled up to the high school. There were already other students filing into the large building, ready to start the school day. The school itself was resembled more of a cathedral than an actual place of learning, at least it did to me. It's structure was much more...what's the word..Lavish. Yes, that's it. It was much more lavish than any normal schools I've seen before. Then again, it was one of the top schools for education.

When the vehicle halted, I stood, wavering for a few moments as the I regained my footing. Seeing my fratello get up and leave, I followed soon after. Getting shoved by an older kid, I nearly fell of the steps, onto the cold pavement. All the while, a headache was beginning to gear up again. Looking up, I saw the other person laugh, and point a finger.

"Dude, did you see that?" His obnoxious voice rang out. "He can't even walk straight enough to get off stairs. He's already like a grandpa. That's way too funny!" As he spoke, tears sprang to my eyes as I turned away, hearing the other kids laugh at me. As I began to walk off, I looked around. Where was fratello? My shoulders sagged as I stared down at the ground, biting my lip. Holding my head with one hand, I continued to look around, walking towards the door.

That's when everything began to turn upside down.

As I walked down the path through the courtyard to the main building, I collided into something stiff. The force knocked the wind from my lungs as I stumbled back, trying to catch my breath. As I raised my head up, I was met with ocean blue eyes, behind a golden rimmed pair of glasses. The man before me was a lot taller, with glossy, sun kissed blonde hair, and a large, muscular build. He towered above me, as though I was an ant, and he was a giant. I trembled for a few moments, holding my bag handle tightly. Ve, A vague thought popped up. _Y'know, he looks kinda handsome...his eyes are very pretty. Well, that, and the fact his face seems very...striking. If only he smiled. Then he would be perfect, ve!_

Snapping out of my daydream, I realized the situation at hand. I had bumped into this guy! And to be honest, he looked rather mad at me, too! Sniffing, tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Ve!" I trembled, my body shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to bump into you, mister-scary-guy! I promise I won't bump into you again! I'll even carry your books for you! Just don't hurt me!" I sniffled, looking up at the man. I hoped he accepted my apology, and didn't get too mad at me. I was just about to say something else, when another wave of pounding headaches came my way. I held my head as it wracked my brain, wreaking havoc inside my skull.

I saw the mysterious man sigh, before he pushed up his glasses and then spoke. "Alright, whatever. " He said simply, his voice thick with some type of accent. It kinda reminded me of Rodreich's voice, but a lot gruffer. It was also deep, like a baritone's, with an almost underlying comfort. A large grin spread across my face, as I almost jumped for joy. _Yay!_ I cheered. _He's not mad at me!_ I'm just about to look up and say something else to the person, before the loud, ear-ringing chime of old bells resound throughout school grounds. Oh no, I'm late for class!

Looking around frantically, I began to run as fast as I can, which, of course, isn't that fast, towards the doors. This only seemed to anger my worsening migraine. Opening the entrance doors, I make my way to the classroom, before I gently pushed the entrance ajar. Letting out a soft sigh, I tried my best to sneak past to get to my desk, but of course, no such luck.

"Mr. Vargas!" The teacher's rather terrifying voice boomed. She had long hair, dark violet eyes, and a sharp ruler in hand. "What are you doing? Coming to class late?!"

"I..Uh.." I trailed off, unsure what to do.

"Vell?" She hissed.

"I dropped my books and they were scattered everywhere and I didn't know where everything was so I had to go and find them all!" I fumbled, making things up as I went. The teacher luckily sighed, letting me off the hook, before starting the lesson again.

That is, until the door opened another ten minutes afterwards. I looked over at the entry, only to find the same person I had bumped into earlier standing there.

"Oh, well. That must be the new student I was told to be expecting. Come in and introduce yourself." She spoke, turning her head to look at the person. He stepped in, slicking his hair back as he glanced around the room.

"Very vell zhen," He sighed, before going over to the front of the room.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt," He began. "I'm a transver student from Germany. My favorite zhing to do is to read. My favorite food is wrust, and I hope to vork vith you all later in zhe year." When he finished his short introduction, the teacher stepped in.

"OK then, Ludwig. I'll have you sit over in the back, next to..Antonio. Raise your hand, Antonio," She spoke. Glancing behind me, I saw the choco haired Spaniard raise his hand, a slight grin on his face. Ludwig nodded and then went to his assigned seat, as class resumed once again.

All the while, my headache began to gnaw at me. Eventually, I could hardly concentrate on the work in front of me, it was so bad. "Ms. Arlo?" I asked, murmuring as I kept my hand raised. It took a while before she answered me, but she did eventually.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Vargas?" She asked, noticing me.

"Could I..please go to the nurse? My head's starting to hurt." I spoke, though not as loud as I had wanted to. Ms. Arlo nodded, turning around to walk towards her desk. I followed, picking up my bag as she wrote a nurse's pass.

"Could someone please take Mr. Vargas to the nurse?" She asked, looking out at the class. At first, no one raised their hand. That is, until Lovino did. He stood and walked over after the teacher approved, heading to the door.

"Let's go, Feli." He called out, heading through the entry. Following diligently, I stole one last glance at the room, before heading out into the hallway. As we made multiple turns left and right, the migraine rampaged on. When we finally reached the nurse's office, I was just about ready to collapse. As I trudged in, we were greeted by a blonde with olive eyes, and a pale pink nurse's dress. Did I forget to mention that he was a guy? I stayed behind Lovino as I gave the man the pass.

"Hm? Oh. Welcome back, Feli...Oh, I see. Another headache. You can go lay down over there," He pointed to a cot on the side of the room, placing the pass down. Pulling out a navy blue pen, he signed and wrote somethings on it. I nodded, going over to lay down on the cot. It didn't take long before I fell asleep, and the migraine began to finally recede.

When I opened my eyes, it was about five minutes till the bell. I guess I slept a little too long. Glancing over at the nurse, I sat up and walked over.

"Mr. Kirkland," I spoke out first. "I think my headache's OK now. Can I get a pass to class?" He looked over at me and then nodded, handing me a slip of paper.

"There you go, Feliciano. Take care of yourself." He replied, before going back to working on his computer. I pushed the door open, and looked around. Swarms of highschoolers, of all years, were passing the halls to their own classes. Beginning to trek towards my own, I am, for the second time that day, bumping into another person.

And who should it be? Ludwig Beilschmidt. I stumble back, before I stepped on one of my untied shoelaces. Stumbling back, I closed my eyes and yelped, bracing for impact. Impact..that never actually happened.

Why? Because before I could fall, Ludwig caught me. I opened one eye, then both. I stared up awkwardly at Ludwig, as he did the same to me. Now that we were closer, I couldn't help but observe his features more intricately. The best part about him definitely had to be the eyes.

They were a deep ocean blue, like you could drown in them. But they held a kind of trance like state that made me not want to look away. Well, I had to, after the man politely coughed.

Setting me back on my feet, I stiffened and then fried my brain over what to do. "I'm sorry Mr. Ludwig-guy! I didn't mean to bump into you again! I promise I'll make it up to you. But how? Oh wait, I got it! I'll help you make friends!" Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he removed his arms from me, holding his bag in one hand.

"Ve~! I know! You're new here, so you probably don't have any friends, right? That's so sad, ve~! But I'll help you! Here, see? I'll be your first friend! I'm Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas! Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends so you can get to know some people, ve~" I stretched my hand out for his to shake, though he just stood there. Seeing as he didn't want to shake my hand, after a few moments, I let my hand fall back down to my side.

"Uh...Sure. I'll meet you at lunch, I guess." He replied, a hint of slight confusion in his voice. He then left for class, and so did I.

* * *

When we all met a lunch, I was super happy. My new friend, Ludwig, was going to be coming to our table today! Looking over a Lovino, he wore his usual scowl on his face, eating his tomatoes. Placing my tray down, I looked around, before seeing the male. Waving over exuberantly, he began to walk over in my direction. When he sat down, I grinned.

"Hey,_ peu Feli_," I looked over to see a wavy haired, dirty blonde. He has sky blue eyes, and a rather warm smile, I might add.

"What is it, Francis?" I asked.

"Vho is zhat guy?" He blatantly pointed to the student sitting next to me. By now, Lovino had slowly stopped eating his tomatoes to listen in, glancing at Ludwig as well.

"Oh...Uh..This is Ludwig!" I exclaimed. "Ludwig's my new friend!" Lovino, Francis, and Antonio all stared at him. Well, Lovino glared, instead of stared.

"Ludwig, this is my big brother, Lovino," I started, pointing towards him. "Isn't he cool?"

Scoffing, Ludwig sighed, before introducing himself. "I'm Ludwig. A pleasure."

"I'm the tamest brother, and he's the rougher one. We've always been raised differently, and he had spend most of his time with big brother Antonio, so he's become rather rude, right? Now, say hi to my friend, ve~!"

"Suck a dick, you damn potato bastard." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and scoffing. My eyes widened, and Ludwig choked on his water. I sighed, holding my head in my hand.

"Oi, _hermano menor_!" Antonio piped up. He gave a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now it's true Lovino spends a lot of time with the Boss, but I don't think that it's my fault poco tomate is such a dick!"

"Hey, shut up, bastardo!" Lovino argued with Antonio again. Francis and I watched silently from the sidelines, though I shook my head.

"Oh _mon_," Francis chastised. "Von't they _ever_ get along for once?"

"Vhat am I even doing here?" Ludwig grumbled, sighing. Looking over towards the right, I watched as he waved his hand high in the air. Soon, a white haired, crimson eyed man walked over, tray in hand.

"Kesesese! , zhat are you doing zhis time? Did my little brother vinally vind some vriends?" He laughed, placing the tray down on the table. He sat in a seat next to Ludwig, and then looked at the three of us.

"Ve, who are you?" I asked, letting go of Lovino. He grumbled a few curses, before looking over at the albino. At least he wasn't shooting daggers at this guy, or cursing him out.

"Vhis is my big bruder-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by the guy.

"I am zhe awesome Gilbert, kesese!" He smirked, introducing himself boldly.

"I'm sorry, he's full of himselv.." Lud facepalmed, sighing heavily. Gilbert went on to talk about how awesome he was, all the while keeping us strangely entertained, even if he was largely self-centered.

I could tell this was going to be a very interesting lunch period, even if it was only thirty minutes in.

* * *

_**Hope this was better! I'm sorry if it seems a bit childish or something. Also, I also apologize for not tell you that I changed this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd also like to give a shoutout to my beta, **_**Pansychic27213 .**** Thank you sempai for helping me with this chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Moshi Moshi! Ciao!**_

_**So far, I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapter of the story. This chapter, whenever it comes out, will include Ludwig (Germany), and maybe Antonio (Spain). I was going to push it back to the fifth chapter, but well, why not bring it out now?!**_

_**Also, when do you think I should start to bring in some of the other characters in? Tell me in the reviews section! Anyways, on to the story!**_

**_A/N: There is a poll on my profile for an omake {extra chapter}! Vote now to see some silly situations!_**

* * *

As the bus pulled up to the high school. There were already other students filing into the large building, ready to start the school day. The school itself was resembled more of a cathedral than an actual place of learning, at least it did to me. It's structure was much more...what's the word..Lavish. Yes, that's it. It was much more lavish than any normal schools I've seen before. Then again, it was one of the top schools for education.

When the vehicle halted, I stood, wavering for a few moments as the I regained my footing. Seeing my fratello get up and leave, I followed soon after. Getting shoved by an older kid, I nearly fell of the steps, onto the cold pavement. All the while, a headache was beginning to gear up again. Looking up, I saw the other person laugh, and point a finger.

"Dude, did you see that?" His obnoxious voice rang out. "He can't even walk straight enough to get off stairs. He's already like a grandpa. That's way too funny!" As he spoke, tears sprang to my eyes as I turned away, hearing the other kids laugh at me. As I began to walk off, I looked around. Where was fratello? My shoulders sagged as I stared down at the ground, biting my lip. Holding my head with one hand, I continued to look around, walking towards the door.

That's when everything began to turn upside down.

As I walked down the path through the courtyard to the main building, I collided into something stiff. The force knocked the wind from my lungs as I stumbled back, trying to catch my breath. As I raised my head up, I was met with ocean blue eyes, behind a golden rimmed pair of glasses. The man before me was a lot taller, with glossy, sun kissed blonde hair, and a large, muscular build. He towered above me, as though I was an ant, and he was a giant. I trembled for a few moments, holding my bag handle tightly. Ve, A vague thought popped up. _Y'know, he looks kinda handsome...his eyes are very pretty. Well, that, and the fact his face seems very...striking. If only he smiled. Then he would be perfect, ve!_

Snapping out of my daydream, I realized the situation at hand. I had bumped into this guy! And to be honest, he looked rather mad at me, too! Sniffing, tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Ve!" I trembled, my body shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to bump into you, mister-scary-guy! I promise I won't bump into you again! I'll even carry your books for you! Just don't hurt me!" I sniffled, looking up at the man. I hoped he accepted my apology, and didn't get too mad at me. I was just about to say something else, when another wave of pounding headaches came my way. I held my head as it wracked my brain, wreaking havoc inside my skull.

I saw the mysterious man sigh, before he pushed up his glasses and then spoke. "Alright, whatever. " He said simply, his voice thick with some type of accent. It kinda reminded me of Rodreich's voice, but a lot gruffer. It was also deep, like a baritone's, with an almost underlying comfort. A large grin spread across my face, as I almost jumped for joy. _Yay!_ I cheered. _He's not mad at me!_ I'm just about to look up and say something else to the person, before the loud, ear-ringing chime of old bells resound throughout school grounds. Oh no, I'm late for class!

Looking around frantically, I began to run as fast as I can, which, of course, isn't that fast, towards the doors. This only seemed to anger my worsening migraine. Opening the entrance doors, I make my way to the classroom, before I gently pushed the entrance ajar. Letting out a soft sigh, I tried my best to sneak past to get to my desk, but of course, no such luck.

"Mr. Vargas!" The teacher's rather terrifying voice boomed. She had long hair, dark violet eyes, and a sharp ruler in hand. "What are you doing? Coming to class late?!"

"I..Uh.." I trailed off, unsure what to do.

"Vell?" She hissed.

"I dropped my books and they were scattered everywhere and I didn't know where everything was so I had to go and find them all!" I fumbled, making things up as I went. The teacher luckily sighed, letting me off the hook, before starting the lesson again.

That is, until the door opened another ten minutes afterwards. I looked over at the entry, only to find the same person I had bumped into earlier standing there.

"Oh, well. That must be the new student I was told to be expecting. Come in and introduce yourself." She spoke, turning her head to look at the person. He stepped in, slicking his hair back as he glanced around the room.

"Very vell zhen," He sighed, before going over to the front of the room.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt," He began. "I'm a transver student from Germany. My favorite zhing to do is to read. My favorite food is wrust, and I hope to vork vith you all later in zhe year." When he finished his short introduction, the teacher stepped in.

"OK then, Ludwig. I'll have you sit over in the back, next to..Antonio. Raise your hand, Antonio," She spoke. Glancing behind me, I saw the choco haired Spaniard raise his hand, a slight grin on his face. Ludwig nodded and then went to his assigned seat, as class resumed once again.

All the while, my headache began to gnaw at me. Eventually, I could hardly concentrate on the work in front of me, it was so bad. "Ms. Arlo?" I asked, murmuring as I kept my hand raised. It took a while before she answered me, but she did eventually.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Vargas?" She asked, noticing me.

"Could I..please go to the nurse? My head's starting to hurt." I spoke, though not as loud as I had wanted to. Ms. Arlo nodded, turning around to walk towards her desk. I followed, picking up my bag as she wrote a nurse's pass.

"Could someone please take Mr. Vargas to the nurse?" She asked, looking out at the class. At first, no one raised their hand. That is, until Lovino did. He stood and walked over after the teacher approved, heading to the door.

"Let's go, Feli." He called out, heading through the entry. Following diligently, I stole one last glance at the room, before heading out into the hallway. As we made multiple turns left and right, the migraine rampaged on. When we finally reached the nurse's office, I was just about ready to collapse. As I trudged in, we were greeted by a blonde with olive eyes, and a pale pink nurse's dress. Did I forget to mention that he was a guy? I stayed behind Lovino as I gave the man the pass.

"Hm? Oh. Welcome back, Feli...Oh, I see. Another headache. You can go lay down over there," He pointed to a cot on the side of the room, placing the pass down. Pulling out a navy blue pen, he signed and wrote somethings on it. I nodded, going over to lay down on the cot. It didn't take long before I fell asleep, and the migraine began to finally recede.

When I opened my eyes, it was about five minutes till the bell. I guess I slept a little too long. Glancing over at the nurse, I sat up and walked over.

"Mr. Kirkland," I spoke out first. "I think my headache's OK now. Can I get a pass to class?" He looked over at me and then nodded, handing me a slip of paper.

"There you go, Feliciano. Take care of yourself." He replied, before going back to working on his computer. I pushed the door open, and looked around. Swarms of highschoolers, of all years, were passing the halls to their own classes. Beginning to trek towards my own, I am, for the second time that day, bumping into another person.

And who should it be? Ludwig Beilschmidt. I stumble back, before I stepped on one of my untied shoelaces. Stumbling back, I closed my eyes and yelped, bracing for impact. Impact..that never actually happened.

Why? Because before I could fall, Ludwig caught me. I opened one eye, then both. I stared up awkwardly at Ludwig, as he did the same to me. Now that we were closer, I couldn't help but observe his features more intricately. The best part about him definitely had to be the eyes.

They were a deep ocean blue, like you could drown in them. But they held a kind of trance like state that made me not want to look away. Well, I had to, after the man politely coughed.

Setting me back on my feet, I stiffened and then fried my brain over what to do. "I'm sorry Mr. Ludwig-guy! I didn't mean to bump into you again! I promise I'll make it up to you. But how? Oh wait, I got it! I'll help you make friends!" Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he removed his arms from me, holding his bag in one hand.

"Ve~! I know! You're new here, so you probably don't have any friends, right? That's so sad, ve~! But I'll help you! Here, see? I'll be your first friend! I'm Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas! Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends so you can get to know some people, ve~" I stretched my hand out for his to shake, though he just stood there. Seeing as he didn't want to shake my hand, after a few moments, I let my hand fall back down to my side.

"Uh...Sure. I'll meet you at lunch, I guess." He replied, a hint of slight confusion in his voice. He then left for class, and so did I.

* * *

When we all met a lunch, I was super happy. My new friend, Ludwig, was going to be coming to our table today! Looking over a Lovino, he wore his usual scowl on his face, eating his tomatoes. Placing my tray down, I looked around, before seeing the male. Waving over exuberantly, he began to walk over in my direction. When he sat down, I grinned.

"Hey,_ peu Feli_," I looked over to see a wavy haired, dirty blonde. He has sky blue eyes, and a rather warm smile, I might add.

"What is it, Francis?" I asked.

"Vho is zhat guy?" He blatantly pointed to the student sitting next to me. By now, Lovino had slowly stopped eating his tomatoes to listen in, glancing at Ludwig as well.

"Oh...Uh..This is Ludwig!" I exclaimed. "Ludwig's my new friend!" Lovino, Francis, and Antonio all stared at him. Well, Lovino glared, instead of stared.

"Ludwig, this is my big brother, Lovino," I started, pointing towards him. "Isn't he cool?"

Scoffing, Ludwig sighed, before introducing himself. "I'm Ludwig. A pleasure."

"I'm the tamest brother, and he's the rougher one. We've always been raised differently, and he had spend most of his time with big brother Antonio, so he's become rather rude, right? Now, say hi to my friend, ve~!"

"Suck a dick, you damn potato bastard." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and scoffing. My eyes widened, and Ludwig choked on his water. I sighed, holding my head in my hand.

"Oi, _hermano menor_!" Antonio piped up. He gave a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now it's true Lovino spends a lot of time with the Boss, but I don't think that it's my fault poco tomate is such a dick!"

"Hey, shut up, bastardo!" Lovino argued with Antonio again. Francis and I watched silently from the sidelines, though I shook my head.

"Oh _mon_," Francis chastised. "Von't they _ever_ get along for once?"

"Vhat am I even doing here?" Ludwig grumbled, sighing. Looking over towards the right, I watched as he waved his hand high in the air. Soon, a white haired, crimson eyed man walked over, tray in hand.

"Kesesese! , zhat are you doing zhis time? Did my little brother vinally vind some vriends?" He laughed, placing the tray down on the table. He sat in a seat next to Ludwig, and then looked at the three of us.

"Ve, who are you?" I asked, letting go of Lovino. He grumbled a few curses, before looking over at the albino. At least he wasn't shooting daggers at this guy, or cursing him out.

"Vhis is my big bruder-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by the guy.

"I am zhe awesome Gilbert, kesese!" He smirked, introducing himself boldly.

"I'm sorry, he's full of himselv.." Lud facepalmed, sighing heavily. Gilbert went on to talk about how awesome he was, all the while keeping us strangely entertained, even if he was largely self-centered.

I could tell this was going to be a very interesting lunch period, even if it was only thirty minutes in.

* * *

_**Hope this was better! I'm sorry if it seems a bit childish or something. Also, I also apologize for not tell you that I changed this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd also like to give a shoutout to my beta, **_**Pansychic27213 .**** Thank you sempai for helping me with this chapter~!**


	5. Chapter 4

_"R-Ryou! That's beyond shameress! Now you're gonna have to take responsibirity!"_

Kiku's face turned to a very bright shade of of red. It reminded me of Big Brother Antonio's tomatoes. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, though I had no idea why he was acting this way. Letting my hand drop from his, I glanced ahead. The paired groups had shuffled to form a line, and we happened to be at the very end of it. Taking a glimpse in Kiku's in direction, I let a soft sigh slip from my mouth once again.

"Ve, Kiku~" I spoke. Kiku looked up in slight surprise, before raising an eyebrow. "How do you think we'll manage to pull off the duet?" I asked. "We're gonna have to practice it in front of the class soon, and I don't know what to do, ve! What if I mess up with what I'm supposed to do? I'm not good with instruments!"

"Werr..." Kiku seemed to regain his composure, at least enough not to look as red as pasta sauce. Placing his chin in his hand, he contemplated deeply for a few moments, before looking up at me. "I've actuarry heard this song before..But I don't know how to play it, as of yet. Ruckily, I_ do_ know how to pray a piano.." He stated.

As the line slowly began to move up, each person was given a turn to try out the song and work with the partner. Luckily, since it was already halfway into the year, we had all acquired the needed skills to know how to play a piano. I took a peek at the front of the room, where one of the two grand instruments were. We got to listen to different people try their hand at the music Mr. Roderich passed out to us. I took a glimpse at the one at the back of the room, and realized that no one was using that one.

It was probably because it wasn't new. The grand piano in the back had been there ever since we first began our years here at the school. Probably even before that. It's been there so long, that no one even really knows how it got there. Over the years, the school received newer, better instruments, and the one in the back was soon forgotten. Sometimes, I even forget that we have another piano in the room.

As I went over to Mr. Roderich, I soon piped up. "Mr. Roderich, Mr. Roderich! Can we use the piano in the back? Y'know, the one in the back, that no one really uses anymore! The line's too long, and Kiku and I would like to use that one!" Kiku looked up when his name was called, and then raised an eyebrow. The music teacher thought for a bit, glancing at the instrument, and then at us, before back at the piano. Finally, giving a low groan, he nodded.

"Fine," He huffed, holding his forehead. "Just lemme take of vhe cover on vhe piano. Then zou can do it." Turning away to get to the back, I gave a large grin. Watching him pull away the large, dusty white cloth, he revealed a warm shaded, cafe colored grand piano. It looked like it was brand-new, now that the disgusting sheet was off. Placing the cover in the corner near a storage door, he walked back to us, handing Kiku the music sheet.

"Ve~! _Grazie_, Mr. Roderich!" I thanked him, before I began to walk over towards the piano. He grumbled out a short 'you're welcome,' before strolling off to assist another pair of students. When we got to the piano, there was just enough room to walk around, but occasionally, I did bump into the random bongo, or tip over the sporadic maraca. After finally getting through, I glanced at the sheet of musical notes, and then looked at Kiku.

"Kiku," I asked, watching him sit down in the piano bench. "What do you want to do? Would you like to sing the song, or play the music, ve~?"

"I prefer to sense the mood, and, as I cannot sing that werr , either, I wirr play the piano." Kiku nodded, as if agreeing to his own statement.

Ve, he's very strange..I thought, but shrugged it off. Nodding as well, I stared at the lyrics. "Veee!" I whined, staring at it. "This song is so loong!" How were we ever going to finish this?

"Vargas-san," The Japanese cut in. "May I see that paper for a moment? I would like to see how the tune goes," I handed him the sheet music, and he then he began to play it. Blinking in surprise, I listened as his fingers flowed over the keys with an elegance I had rarely seen before. Only Mr. Roderich ever played as nicely, and it wasn't often. As I swayed my head side to side, it wasn't long before I began to lose myself in the music. When he finished, I instinctively began to clap my hands in praise.

"That was amazing, ve~!" I cheered. "I've never heard anything that good! _Sorprendente_! " Kiku gave a sheepish smile before acting all modest. He immediately denied it though, saying things like it wasn't that good, and he still needed a lot of practice. I looked at the sheet music once more, and then chewed on bottom lip. This song seemed very nice, but also kinda sad. Holding the paper in my hand, I began to mouth out the words, trying to get a feel for them.

The lyrics started to flow softly through my lips, like wisps of air in a breeze. At first, I was so quiet, I didn't think I could hear it myself. Taking small glances from the sheet at Kiku, I noticed how he was more focused on memorizing notes than listening to my singing. That, of course, was fine with me. As I continued to practice singing the lyrics, my confidence grew. And with that confidence, so did my voice. Slowly, I began to notice people stopping their activities to turn in our general direction. Looking out the corner of my eye, I even saw Kiku staring up at me, a gentle smile on his face as he accompanied me with the piano. I wasn't very loud, but by the time I had finished, I was fairly sure I had gotten close to a decent volume for the song to be heard. As I looked up from the sheet, the sight in front of me was rather...Surprising, to say the least.

Everyone was staring. With widened eyes, mouths agape, they all transfixed their eyes on me. When I turned my head to Kiku, his dark eyes stared up at me as well. I didn't know what to do, so I scratched the back of my neck, letting out a nervous, soft chuckle.

"Ve~! Why is everyone staring at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh no, please don't tell me I messed up! I hope Mr. Roderich doesn't think I did anything wro- Oh no! Mr. Roderich, you're here too?! Ve~! What am I going to do?!" I looked around me, and then the weirdest thing happened. People started to clap. They were beginning to clap, for me. Even Mr. Roderich was applauding. _What did I do?_

"Eh...?" I tilted my head to the side. What were they-...Oh. It must of been the singing. Scratching the side of my cheek modestly, I glanced back at Kiku.

"That was rearry good singing, Vargas-san," He spoke, his surprised face giving way to a friendly smile.

"V-Ve...You really think so?" I chuckled anxiously. Kiku nodded eagerly, and then Mr. Roderich stepped forward. He seemed to have a slightly proud smile on his face.

"Hai," Kiku replied, before looking over at Mr. Roderich.

"Mr. Vargas, Mr. Honda," He addressed us. Turning around in the seat, Kiku looked up at the teacher, as I pondered what he wanted. By now, the other students were beginning to go back to what they were doing. Some collaborated with their partners, others studied the music and began to memorize it.

"I have a proposition for you," He began speaking. Kiku tilted his head to the side in interest. To be honest, I was starting to wonder what Mr. Roderich wanted as well.

"As you two know, every year, there is a large festival. You've heard of it, yes? The Sapporo Waves Festival?" My eyes flew open at the mention of the event. It was one of the most prestigious festivals of the year, and very few people get to participate in it, let alone get picked.

The festival of waves is a festival where a group from each grade level of the school would compete in a musical battle of sorts against other schools, mostly around neighboring countries. On rare occasions though, we get to play against really cool countries like Russia or Italy. Last time, we were up against a school in Switzerland, but only because we managed to beat England's academy. It was a really close call, though. Depending on the piece, how well it's played, and performance, the winning group could receive a grand prize. The event is always held in different places each year. The last annual festival was in Russia, and a lot of people came there. The prizes are also very sought-after, too. Last time, it was fifty thousand dollars in scholarship to any college in the district. Fifty thousand dollars! It's always a surprise what someone might receive the next time, so no one knows what it might be this year.

Wait...Mr. Roderich wasn't going to ask us to _participate_, was he?

"Well, I was wondering, are you two interested in being in the contest this year?" He asked, looking at the two of us. I wasn't sure which one of us would speak first. My eyes were wide, and my mouth was hanging open in shock. Did he just...ask us to be in the festival?! I tried my best to regain my senses, and answered.

"Ve! Kiku, Kiku! Did you hear that?!" I shouted, giddy with excitement. "We can get into the contest! Ve, this will be so much fun! We'll be so cool, and everyone will be cheering for us!" Kiku nodded, his eyes bulging out their sockets. He then shook his head fervently, before speaking.

"Ederstein-san," He asked, staring up at the music teacher. "How rong would we have to compretery master and memorize the song?"

"You would have..." Mr. Roderich paused, thinking deeply for a few moments. "You would have a month, at most. The festival starts in December, and, as it is now November, you have at least a month to prepare."

"Ve~! Let's do it, Kiku! I can't wait to tell all my friends! Maybe Francis can help us! Oh! Ludwig can help too! This is going to be wonderful!" I spun around in joy, laughing happily. Kiku gave a small sigh and nodded at Mr. Roderich.

"We would rove to accept," He replied, a small smile on his face. Mr. Roderich nodded, before calling the class back to their seats. Getting up from the piano, we brought the sheet music and went back to our desks. Looking at the clock, there was only about three minutes left until we had to leave. Packing up the bookbag on the side of my chair, I looked around and saw everyone doing the same thing.

* * *

"Practice your pieces! Be ready by next week! I'll be grading you on everything you've worked on this past week, and next Friday, so be ready!" He announced, just as the bell rang. As I slung my bag over my shoulder, I began to walk out the door, before I filed out towards the buses at the edge of the school grounds. I boarded the vehicle, and sat in a seat near the front. Lovino came soon afterwards, and then Antonio. Francis went to the seat behind Antonio and Gilbert plopped down on the seat across from him. Curious, I decided to look in the seat behind me, since no one seemed to want to sit there. I knew there had to be a reason why.

What I didn't know was that just as I did, the person looked up, and I recognized him.

"Hi, Ludwig!" I grinned brightly, giving a small wave. Ludwig sighed, and waved back.

"Ve seriously have to stop meeting like zhis everytime," He spoke, glancing up at me. I chuckled and nodded, before looking away for a moment. For some strange reason, whenever he looked at me, I would get this strange feeling. It welled up in my stomach, and brought heat to my cheeks. When I looked away from him, I saw Kiku, and blinked in surprise.

"Kiku!" I called out, waving. He looked over, a pair of headphones over his ears. Pulling them down to his neck, he gave a little wave of his own. Ludwig looked in his direction as well.

"Hello again, Vargas-san," He spoke, sending a smile my way. I returned it happily, and then chuckled.

"Hey, Kiku! I want you to meet someone!" I then pointed to Ludwig, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This is my friend, Ludwig! And this," I pointed to Lovino, who grumbled. "This is my brother, Lovino!"

"Moshi Moshi," He replied, waving to both Ludwig and fratello. "I am Kiku. Kiku Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you. "

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Glad to meet you, too."

"Oh yeah! Ludwig, guess what?" I couldn't wait to tell him what happened in class.

"Ja, Vhat is it?" He asked. The bus engine had started up, and soon, we were beginning to move down the road.

"Kiku and I are going to be in the Sapporo Wave Festival!" Ludwig blinked for a few moments, before looking towards Antonio for help.

"_Mi amigo_," Antonio gasped in surprise. "Do you know what the festival is?" Ludwig shook his head, pushing up his glasses.

"Ve!? How could you not know! It's one of the biggest festivals around! It's so big, it even appears on international news sometimes!"

"Oh. Vhen is it?" He asked, staring up at me. He kept my eyes there for a few moments, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"It's in December, ve!" I replied cheerfully, bouncing in my seat with excitement. This interrupted Lovino, and he got really mad at me.

"Oi!" He shouted. "Stop bouncing in the seat like a toddler! I can't concentrate, _chigi_! It's bad enough I have to sit in front that stupid potato bastard, and hear him! I can't think with you bouncing on the seat and causing my pencil to fly up in the air, dammit! How am I supposed to get my homework done then?!"

I turned from a fuming Lovino to a shocked Ludwig, then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh..." I began. "I'm really sorry about that. He probably didn't mean it-"

"Damn straight I did, _chigi_!"

"_Anyways_," I tried again. "He's usually this mean to everyone, don't take it personally."

Oh, _ja_," He replied, blinking in surprise for a moment, before pushing his hair back. The bus stopped eventually, and he began to get up from his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I got to go," He spoke. He took another glance at me, and I grinned.

"OK! See you tomorrow!" I responded.

"_Auf Wiedersehen_," Ludwig began to step off the stairs of the bus.

"Wait! What does that mean?" I shouted, but he was already gone. He walked towards the sidewalk, and Gilbert soon followed. He turned to the bus for a moment, and waved his hand briefly.

I waved from the other side of the window, before turning to look at Lovino. He was back to disputing with Antonio. Soon, when our stop came, he grabbed my hand, practically dragging me off the bus to the house. Grabbing one of the keys from his pocket, Lovino opened the door and hauled me inside.

"Stupid tomato bastard.." He grumbled, letting go of my hand and trudging upstairs. I looked around, only to see Grandpa Roma on the couch, sleeping. His snores could wake up the entire neighborhood. Sighing, I looked to the stairs. I should probably get some rest myself.

Walking up the stairs, I slowly trudged into my room. Dropping my book bag, I stared at the two hard choices. To sleep, or not to sleep, I wondered. That is the question. In one choice, I could take a nice, relaxing siesta. Except for the fact that the teachers decided to be mean, and gave me homework. The other choice was doing the work, but was really tired.

Dragging my feet, the homework ultimately won. As I wrote down answers and solved problems, I slaved over that desk for over an hour. At least, that's what it felt like to me. Finally, after forever and a half, I finished the last problem of the last piece of homework. Cheering, I all but jumped onto the bed, burying my face into the soft pillow in front of me.

Soon, I fell asleep, completely exhausted by the day. That's when the strange dream began to happen.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Guten Tag~ Hope you're enjoying it so far!_**

**_This chapter was inspired by "You Are the Moon" By Hush Sound, I think. Well, I hope you like this chapter! _**

**_(A/N Roma's voice will be bold and italic, while Feli's will be italic)_**

* * *

It all started in a field. It was filled to the brim with the overwhelming shade of roseate. Peonies overflowed the pasture, with some that hid under the tall blades of green that littered the range. A breeze blew across the large area of land, and it carried with it a breathtaking feeling of placidity. I stood in the middle of the large field, looking out onto its never-ending horizon. My large, navy blue blouse was whisked in the wind, flapping behind me as I pushed some of my brunette hair back. Suddenly, I had a sudden urge to turn my head in a certain direction, which I complied to willingly. In that area, stood both a boy and a girl. The girl wore a bright, mint green dress. It's ruffles swayed gently in the tender wind, revealing the pure frills underneath. The small child also had warm brunette hair, and a looped curl on the side.

_Ve, I remember when I was younger, I used to dress a lot like that, too! I was a very cute bambino, even though everyone thought I was a wee little bambina! _The thought crossed my mind as I stared at the girl. Smiling gently, my eyes then traveled to the second figure. That's when my smile suddenly dropped, leaving my face as quickly as it came.

The second child had blond hair, and clear blue eyes. Eyes like the ocean, orbs you could get lost in without even trying. He sported a black long sleeved shirt, with a pair of navy blue pants. On his back was a large, flowing dark cape, which fluttered in the wind like wings on a raven. Small shades of navy blue displayed, along with deep plum. A stunned gasp came from my lips, as my eyes widened. As the boy plucked a small, fragile peonie, and entwined it into the other's hair, a soft word escaped me.

"_Helriech_..?" I asked softly. For a while, I simply stood, frozen in a time I didn't know existed. Then I began to run. I ran straight towards them, as my legs propelled me faster than I ever thought possible. I almost wanted to stop, to try and find out _why _I felt such a need to do this, but I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to. I had to get to them. I wanted to get to Helriech.

But, I didn't. No matter how much I ran, it just seemed like I couldn't reach them. Farther and farther they grew, and the gap between the children and I seemed to go on forever. Soon, I collapsed, and tripped on dirt and grass as I continued to bound. As I crawled back to my feet, I tried to run once more, only to grow tired and eventually discontinue. As I did, I stared at the scene as I dropped to my knees. Hot, blubbery tears began to grow in my eyes, though for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away.

_Why? Why can't I go see him? Even after all these years, why can't I touch him?_

Tears spilled down my cheeks and they drenched them as they stained my skin. Soon, I had begun to sob, as I placed my hands over my face. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. No, that's not right. I just didn't want to see the scene in front of me. It mocked me. As I hiccuped and cried, I felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder.

As I whipped my head up, a strangled wheeze came from my throat. Before me was a male, with sun kissed hair, and ultramarine eyes. He wore a black hoodie, with beryl blue jeans. As I blinked back more tears, I rubbed my reddened eyes before I spoke.

"V-Ve, sorry, I didn't mean to c-" Before I could finish, I was pulled to my feet and into the large, strong chest of the mysterious person.

"It's been a long time, _Feli," _His deep voice murmured,and rumbled deep in his rib cage. It surprised me. But, at the same time, it made me think of another blonde. I couldn't put my finger on who it was, but he seemed so similar to the person in front of me. He had the same blue eyes, same blonde hair, and the same low-pitched, sonorous voice. But when the man said that last word, only one person could fill my thoughts. The _only_ person who would _ever_ call me that.

"Hel..reich?" I asked delicately, almost in a panicked manner. The person in front of me gave a small, subtle grin, before taking a stand back.

"Yes, it's me," He spoke. "I am so sorry. Because I've been gone for so long, you've suffered so much." He muttered softly, as his smile grew melancholic.

"V-Ve! It's no problem!" I replied, blinking in surprise. "As long as you're here now, it's alright, ve~!" I gave a large grin, a soft chuckle hiding behind my words. Helreich smile only grew sadder, more rueful.

"I don't know how I can explain this to you yet, Feliciano," He began, using my full name. "But I'm sure you'll understand. If not today, then someday. I am not really here..But I'm closer than you think." as he spoke, the once gentle breeze was beginning to morph into a stronger, angrier, fiercer gust of wind. The field grass and flowers were pushed back by the power of it. As the gales picked up, I reached my arms up to cover my face.

"Wait! Helreich!" I cried out,as I tried to keep my line of vision clear enough to see him. "What do you mean?! Don't leave! _No!" _I reached my hand out, but as I did, the whirlwind grew too strong, and I shut my eyes. When I opened them, Helreich was nowhere to be seen. In fact, neither was the field. When I had opened my eyes, I was greeted by an alabaster ceiling. I placed a hand over my chest, and wasn't surprised when my heart pounded like a drum. I reached my free hand up, I lifted it towards the ceiling, holding my palm wide open.

_Was it all..just a dream?_

* * *

By now, I had managed to calm down at least a little, and I wiped my tears away. As I breathed deeply, I pushed the covers back, and stretched both my arms and legs. As I stood, I held onto the railing of the bed, just for extra stabilization. I got to the door, and looked down the flight of stairs, before I slowly walked down them. As I peeked a glance into the kitchen, I saw Grandpa Roma cooking, and he wore an apron and sang happily. A slight smile creeped onto my face as I heard his voice, and chuckle came to my lips.

**_Listen as I tell you what Heaven would be~_**

**_Listen as I tell you what Heaven would be~_**

**_All the cooks would be French_**

**_The policemen would be British obviously_**

**_Engineers would be German_**

**_The bankers would be from Switzerland_**

_**And of course, your lover would naturally be...Italian~! Yahoo!**_

As I fell onto the couch, I reached towards the table for the remote. Once I picked it up, I pointed it towards the T.V mounted on the wall, before I switched it on. A yawn seeped from my lips before I snuggled into the lush, gentle pillows, and stared at the screen.

"Aw, my grandson!" Grandpa Roma called from the kitchen. "Sing with me! You know that song we used to sing all the time, back when you were a tiny little _bambino!"_

My cheeks warmed up at the memory of me being a little child, and an even larger grin reached my face. Of course I'd remember something like that!

"_Si!" _I called back, as laugh bubbled in my chest. "Of course I'd remember, _nonno! _I'll sing it, Ve~!"

"Ready? One..Two..Three!"

_So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!_

**_So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him!_**

_La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia_

_Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance_

_La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia_

_Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance_

_he big sun, sparkling, drawn with a crayon_

_I want to draw together with Grandpa_

_** Doubidouba! Toururira! My grandson is too cute!**_

_**Grandpa is overjoyed!**_

_ If I draw well, I become happy_

_I wonder if I can draw like Grandpa?_

_Softly, softly, the clouds float_

_**And hide the sun**_

_**Saying it's bad isn't true**_

_**They'll bring a rainbow**_

_So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!_

_** So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!**_

_**When it clears up,**_

_**We'll go to the river**_

_**Jumping in and swimming**_

_When Grandpa swims,_

_Mr. Fish follows him_

_The seven colors shine_

_They're so cute_

_** If your stomach starts to grumble, it's time for lunch**_

_**Delicious pasta will soon be done**_

_ If I draw well, I become happy_

_Grandpa's lap is so warm, Waaa~_

_Always, always, fun things_

_Pass the day like this_

_If we hum la・la・la songs,_

_Everyone is happy!_

_**La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia**_

_**Ren・ Ren・Ren・Renaissance **_

_**La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia**_

_**Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance! Yahoo!**_

When the song finished, I couldn't help but laugh even more. We were so silly back then. _I _was so silly back then! As I strolled into the kitchen, I glanced at the stairs. When I looked up them, I spotted Lovino, with his arms crossed and his cheeks eyes narrowed. As I tilted my head, I watched as he turned away with a huff, and stomped to his room.

"Ve..~?" I raised an eyebrow, completely clueless as to why he had acted like that. As I turned to the kitchen once more, I made my way inside, and looked around. I saw _nonno _as he stirred something with a large, wooden spoon. Curiosity took control as I sneaked closer.

"_Buongiorno_, _nipote!" _

Shoot. I was caught.

"Ve! Hi grandpa!" I replied, and rubbed the back of my neck gently. I chuckled lightly, a nervous smile planted on my face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he began to stop stirring.

"I'm fine!"

"That's not what Lovino said," He replied, as his eyes started to narrow. He soon crossed his arms, and began to stare intently at me.

"I just had another headache, that's all, _ve~_!" I replied, and gave a small sigh at the end. Grandpa Roma seemed to accept that answer, as he nodded and went back to the meal.

"You should tell us when you're unwell, Feli," He breathed softly, and placed a hand on my head. "What if something happened to you? How do you think I'd feel? How do you think Lovi would cope? We'd never forgive ourselves!" I gave reassured smile, before I spoke.

"Ve, nothing like that will happen! I promise! Oh yeah, Mr. Roderich told me something today, ve~!"

"What is it?" Roma asked. I explained to him about the Sapporo Waves Festival, and how he picked my partner and I to participate in the contest this year. It still needed to be practiced, but we had started to master it, too.

"So, can I go?" I asked,and looked at him with large, puppy dog eyes. I watched as nonno looked back at me, and tried to resist the urge to give in.

"_Nipote,_ don't use that face," He replied, which caused him to cover one of his eyes. "You know I can't win against it." That only caused me to try harder to convince him. After a few very tense moments, Grandpa Roma finally gave in.

"Fine," He agreed, before he gave a small nod. I beamed, and spun around in an exuberant glee. I heard a laugh in my general direction, before I began to slow down. As I stopped, I felt a large hand rest itself on the crown of my head,as it rustled my copper colored hair.

"On one condition," He added. I looked up at him expectantly, as my mind wondered what it might be that he wanted.

"What is it, ve?" I tilted my head as I watched him. He gave a soft, sweet smile, before he continued once more.

"You make sure to behave yourself, _and _stay healthy," He chuckled faintly, though the laughter didn't seem to reach those amber eyes of his. It wasn't like I could disregard it completely, but then again, I couldn't call him out on it either. I gave a small nod, and then rushed forward, and wrapped my arms around the man.

I nuzzled into his strong chest, and let my eyes slip closed for the time being. For a few moments, _nonno_ seemed surprised. That was, before large arms encircled my form, a deep exult coming from the older man.

"Come on, it's almost time for dinner," He crooned after a while, before his arms dropped to his sides. "And please, for the sake of my sanity, eat _something."_

"Fine, fine!" I laughed,as I loosened my arms and raised a hand up to scratch my cheek. "I promise, Grandpa!"

"Good. Now run along and tell your _fratello_ that the food is done."

"Wait! What's the meal?" I never _did_ find out what it was.

"You'll see when it's served! Now go and call him down!" Was all the reply I got. I gave a small nod before I ran to the stairs, and called out.

"_Fratello! _Time to eat!"

* * *

After a while of shouts, Lovino had come down the stairs and into the large kitchen, He looked around, before he spotted the three plates on the table. He went to help with the cups and utensils, he assisted, and left me, as I stood in the doorway.

I suddenly had the urge to hold my head, as well as to sit down. Things had started to grow dizzy, and with very scary speed as well. I tried to take a step forward, as to alert nonno and fratello, but inky black blotches suddenly shrouded my vision.

"Feliciano? Are you alright?" Lovino's voice called out. "You're starting to look..pale."

"_Nipote? _Is everything OK?"

My hands gripped onto the doorframe, as I began to grow sleepy. I heard a muted thud, just as my limited sight dramatically tipped to the side.

"Feliciano! _Maledizione, fratello!" _

As I began to close my eyes, I saw the outline of a pair of shoes as they ran over, and heard very distant shouts, before everything turned to darkness, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself in a clean, pristine hospital room. A large, clear window was on my right, giving me a view of the town, just as the sun had begun to set. As I turned my head, I was met with the sight of my grandfather, who was fast asleep on the side of hospital stretcher.

An outline of what seemed to be Lovino stood outside in the hall, his voice loud as he argued with someone. I furrowed my brow slightly, just as my insistent headache began to persist once again.

I lolled my eyes to stare at the ceiling, and only one thing could fill my mind at the moment. A question, one that gnawed at me with painful curiosity.

**_What happened to me?_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it so far! Just a short little disclaimer: Bad chapter is bad. **

**This is my 1 shit chapter that I will allow (I shouldn't allow any, but still...)**

**Also, just like last time, Roma's singing is _bold italic, _while Feli's is **_just italic._

**enjoy! Oh, don't forget, there's a poll for an omake on my profile! Go vote after the story!**

**Also, review, favorite, and/or follow! Thanks!**

* * *

As I looked around the room, many questions had begun to loom over my head, much like a dark cloud would do on a rainy day. How did I get here? What happened after I blacked out? How long was I out? Did I make nonno and fratello worry too much? Before I could think anymore, a painful throbbing cut off my concentration

As I stared at the blank ceiling, I raised my arm to cover both of my amber covered eyes. Just as I did so, I could feel the heavy weight by my side begin to shift. A loud yawn came from my left as grandpa moved. As I uncovered one of my eyes to watch him, a sad smile flickered onto my lips, but just for a few moments. I was such a horrible person, making the grandpa and Lovino worry.

Grandpa soon opened his honey shaded eyes, as they blinked and took in his surroundings. He then stretched his limbs, before he stared at me. I was about to speak, before large, bronze arms wrapped themselves around me. I was then smothered, crushed against nonno's chest.

"_Mio Dio!" _He _breathed,_ his voice a harsh, fierce whisper. "My god,_ nipote!_Don't _ever _scare me, scare _us_ like that again!" A shudder ran through him, as I stared in utter surprise, or rather, shock, at the words that came out of his mouth. He rambled on in incoherent Italian for a few moments, as he fumbled out sentences and phrases. He must have been _really_ shaken up, to be in this type of state.

"_nonno," _I began, though I was soon cut off.

"Do you know how frightened I was?" He mumbled softly, as he cradled me like a small, defenseless infant.

"I thought something horrible happened to you, _nipotino. _When Lovi picked you up, you looked so pale, so fragile. It was if you were about to break right then and there! We rushed you to the hospital, and your brother even had to call some of his friends! Oh, _Mio Dio, _Feli.."

"_Nonno, _I'm fine.." I murmured softly, before I began to squirm. "Except for the fact that you're smothering me to death, ve.." In response to that, Grandpa soon pulled away, before he brought up a chair beside my the hospital stretcher.

"Ve, I'm sorry I made you and_ fratello_ worry so much. _Mi dispiace," _I apologized, and then slowly began to sit up. Grandpa wouldn't let me, though. Instead, he opted to force me to lay down, before he bestowed a small nod.

"It's ok, my grandson," He replied. "Now, let me go get Lovi. I'm sure he'd be happy to see his brother is awake. Hopefully, I'll find the doctor as well." And with that, he turned away, before he walked towards the entryway. Turning the corner, he spoke for a few moments. Fratello's voice could be heard as he responded back, as well as another's that I couldn't recognize.

I breathed a short sigh, just as my eyes had begun to slip closed for a few moments. When I heard the clicks of hardened footsteps on shiny tiles, I opened one of my eyes to look at the figure in front of me. Of course, it was Lovi.

"Ve.." I started, giving a small smile.

"_Chigi._..You idiot!" He suddenly fumed, as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Why?! Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well!?"

Just as I was about to speak, I opened my mouth, before the sight caused me to close it, but not before I let out a small gasp.

Tears.

There were tears in his eyes.

_"Fratello," _I spoke softly, and stared up at my older brother. His olive colored eyes glared at me with anger, but I had a feeling that underneath it was an overflowing amount of worry. As he did so, I slowly raised my arms up, before I wrapped them gently around my brother. I had to sit up to do so, but I didn't mind it at the moment. I just wanted Lovino to know how sorry I was for making_ Nonno_ and him worried.

"I'm sorry, Lovino," I began. "I didn't know I was gonna do that. But I promise it won't happen again, _ve~!" _

"I..It better not fucking happen a-again, _c..c-chigi,_" He responded, before he hugged me tightly. He rested his head in the crook of my shoulder, his voice hitching at the end. Salty tears dripped onto my back as my brother cried. I patted his back softly, anything to let him know I'm still alright. As we had that moment, I saw movement out the corner of my eye. A figure clad in white soon began to walk towards us, a clipboard in hand.

"Fratello, I think the doctor's here, ve~" I murmured, before I pulled away from him. He nodded, wiping his reddened eyes as he turned to see the doctor. He then walked towards the door, where Roma peeked out.

"Hello, Mr. Vargas," The doctor began.

"Hi!" I responded cheerfully, as I gave a small grin. "Please call me Feliciano, too, ve~!"

"Ok then. My name's Mrs. Laura." She replied, before taking a look at the clipboard.

"How are you feeling? Any aches or pains anywhere?" She inquired, before she gave her attention to me.

"Not really, just really bad headaches sometimes," Was the reply I gave her. In response, she wrote some things down with her pen, and opened her mouth again. "Though..I can't sleep much anymore, or even eat pasta! I've lost so much weight, that my brother's worried...

"I see. Do you ever have any shortness of breath?"

"Y-Yes.."

"OK. Well, you're grandfather told me about your condition while you were out. Now, before I tell you, would you like your family to be in here with you, or do you want me to tell them separately?"

I took a nervous gulp. Why did I have this sinking feeling in my belly? As I stared at the nice woman in front of me, I concentrated. Finally, after I reached a decision, I nodded.

"I...I think it would be best if you told us all..Together." I took in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, and whatever it was, Lovino most likely wouldn't take it well.

"Very well then. Please wait a moment as I bring the two in," With that, she turned away, going towards the door. When she returned, Lovino, Grandpa Roma, and even Antonio were there.

"_Poco Feli!" _Antonio cried, as he ran over to my side. I gasped as I was enveloped into his arms, his cheek rubbing against my own. I stared at him in utter shock, before my eyes turned to Lovino.

"Fratello..-" I began.

"It's fine, Feli," Lovino interrupted. "Whatever happens, Antonio has promised to not tell anyone about it."

"Are you settled down?" The doctor interjected. "Because, you may want to sit down for this." I held in a deep breath, and watched as Antonio sat in a nearby chair. Lovino and nonno sat on either side of the bed. Nonno then placed a hand on my own, whispering softly.

"Feli, it's OK." He soothed, as he held my hand. I hadn't even noticed how tightly I had held onto the bed sheets.

"As you know, Feliciano has Leukemia," Mrs. Laura began. "You were told it was in stage...3, correct, Mr. Roma?" Nonno nodded, his eyes going from me to the doctor in front of us.

"Yes, that is right."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Just a days ago, on the 19th."

"One more question, Mr. Roma."

"Please, ask away."

"Was Feliciano diagnosed with stage 3, or stage 4 cancer when you first found out?"

"It was..." He paused for a few moments as he turned his head to stare at the three of us. "In the middle."

Even I didn't know that. Whenever I had went to the doctor to know get my check ups, the doctor and _nonno_ would always step out. Whenever I asked, he told me that I was going to be fine. How could he have lied to me, to _us_ about something this serious? Before Lovino could even retort, the doctor continued.

"I see...Well, according to the notes sent by the hospital you went to, as well as the other materials, and these symptoms..." Mrs. Laura took a deep breath, before she stared at me apologetically.

"I apologize, Feliciano. You have progressed into Stage 4 Cancer. And, though there are many medicines for cancer, your specific case of leukemia has none. I'm deeply sorry."

I literally froze. For how long, who knew? I slowly turned my head to nonno, as his hands were slowly beginning to shake. When I glanced at Lovino, his jaw had slackened, as his eyes had begun to bulge. Antonio simply stared at the doctor, before back at me.

"I.." My throat felt dry. I couldn't find my voice, or even the right words. What could I say when I'm told I'm going to die?

"I...How much..How much time..?" I asked softly, as my eyes drifted up to Mrs. Laura.

"At this point, I would say about seven more months, eight at the most. " She spoke.

"May we..May we please have a little..time alone?" Grandpa Roma's voice caught, just as he finished. Mrs. Laura gave a nod, before she headed out the door.

Lovino was the first one to break down.

"_Mio Dio...Il mio cazzo di dio!" _He cried, and his fists began to clench. I stared at my brother for a while, before I took a small peek at my grandfather as well. No one had taken it well.

"_Maledizione! __Come ti permetti di fare questo a mio fratello! " _Lovino rambled, the hot tears streaming down his face. Antonio, still shell-shocked, placed a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. I thought he would shove it away, and shout out a string of curses. But instead, Lovino hugged him tightly, as he fumbled in incoherent Italian.

"_Nonno._.." I rasped softly, as I turned my head. Roma had tears in his eyes, and they threatened to come out, too. I raised my arms up, to wrap around Grandpa as a hiccup came to my throat. Nonno soon crushed me against himself, and began to sob. As he did so, tears squeezed out of my eyes as well.

What were we going to do?

I wasn't ever going to be able to go to college.

Or get married to a cute _bella._

Or even get to visit Italy again.

I wouldn't be able to do _any _of that.

A strangled sob escaped me as I hugged my grandfather. Antonio murmured soft things to my brother. I know he tried his best to console _fratello. _

_"Oi, poco tomate..." _His voice mumbled softly as he tried to wipe the tears from Lovino's eyes.

"Dammit...Godammit!" Lovino shouted, but his voice grew smaller and smaller.

"Hey, maybe you should step out...Just for a bit." Antonio suggested.

"No! No, I won't. It's his fault! It's all _his _fault!" He shouted, before he pointed a finger at Roma. "He didn't even fucking _tell _us how bad Feli_ really_ was! He kept it a secret and _lied_ to us! He fucking **lied**! _Bastardo_!" I could only watch as my _fratello, _my headstrong older brother, shouted out obscenities and insults at grandpa. I slowly let my arms drop, before I placed them in my lap, and my eyes lowered down with them. Grandpa Roma's arms slowly subsided from my body, as he cleared his throat.

"Lovino, I.." He took a deep breath before he began again. "Lovino, Feliciano, I'm sorry. I truly, utterly am. I thought that...That if you didn't know how bad you were, that you would keep on fighting it with all your strength, despite the odds. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Grandpa, I-" Before I could finish, Lovino blurted out.

"You damn straight should be sorry, you old geezer! How dare you?! How could you not tell us?! You couldn't even tell _Feliciano,_ your favorite _grandson?!"_

"Lovino, calm down...Plea-"

"No, Antonio! I will not calm down! That bastard deserves everything that I'm going to say to him! He deserves it a-"

"_Fratello! Zitto! " _I snapped. I didn't know I could grow so frustrated, but there's a first for everything, I guess. As I tried to calm down, another headache bashed into me, and in effect I laid back down onto the pillows. Everyone clustered around me, their faces etched with worry.

"Lovino," I let out a breath, one I didn't know I had held. "Please..Go outside. Antonio, go with him." Lovino stared at me with a look of shock, before he gave a small nod. Antonio escorted him out, and I looked over at my grandfather.

He seemed really disappointed in himself. I didn't even know where to begin. Both of us sat in silence for a few moments, before I finally decided to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. "Why did you keep this big of a secret from us?"

"I..I did it to try and protect you, _nipote." _He began his explanation. "I did it so that you wouldn't have to...So that you could live out your life to its fullest, without thinking about your deathbed."

I gauged it for a few moments, as I wondered whether to trust him or not. It seemed so difficult.

On one hand, he lied to not just me, but to my brother as well, and it will definitely take a while before something like this is forgiven, especially on Lovino's part.

But, on the other hand, he was my grandfather. He always tried to do what was best for us, even if we didn't see it. He had always, _always_ looked out for us, no matter what. When I had finally come to a decision, I gave a small nod.

Besides, everyone deserved a second chance, right?

"Grandpa, I understand your reasoning..." I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm as another headache throbbed. "I understand it really well, but...It's just...It's just that something big, really big like this, can't be kept a secret. Thank you for always looking out for us. I forgive you. I really do. Though, Lovino might take a while."

Grandpa stared at me for a while, his eyes widened in shock. For a few moments, I thought I had said something wrong. That was, until he crushed me once more, as sobs broke out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried and rustled my hair. I hugged him back, and tried my best to comfort him.

"Ve, don't cry _nonno! _It makes me sad when you do! Hey, why don't we sing that heaven and hell song to make you feel better, ve?" I asked, as I tried my best to get back into my cheery self. He noticed it too, and sniffled, before he agreed with a nod.

_Listen as I tell you what Hell would be-_

_**To begin with all the cooks would be British**_  
_The police would all be German_  
_**And the engineering would fall to the French**_  
_Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss_  
_**And all bankers would be from~** Italy_

Tears slowly slid down my face as we held each other and finished the song. Sniffles pierced the air as we ended the song, and a sad chuckle slipped from my lips.

"Ve, you should go talk to _fratello_...I'm sure if you explain it to him, he'll forgive you! He will, don't worry! I'm sure he will, ve!"

"Thank you, Feli. I will, and then we'll get out of the hospital, and treat you to whatever you want. You certainly deserved it."

"Ve~!"

_Nothing's going to be the same from now on, _I contemplated as grandpa went to the doors. _But, we'll get through it, right? _


	8. Omake 1: Happy Birthday Italy Brothers!

_**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome!If you are reading this, then a wonderful thing has happened**_

_**At the time of writing this, my story,**_**365 Days**_**, has now reached over 1,000 reads!**_

_**Yes, ladies and gents, it's passed the 1,000 mark! **_

_**I would like to thank everyone who's read this book, and especially my beta, Pansychic27213! She is beyond amazing. She's like my older sister, and a very nice one at that. She's always here for me, helping me write better content, correcting me when I'm wrong, even making me laugh at the silliest of things. I really appreciate you, Cana-sempai, a lot more than you know.**_

_**Now, as I promised, because we reached this momentous mark, I said I'd make an omake, or extra chapter! And, you guys got to vote! Now, let's see what the result is! **_

**_Also, in this chapter, (almost) ALL the characters are there! Even people who haven't been introduced into the main story yet!_**

* * *

"Ve,_ nonno_, where are we going?" I asked. We were in a rather large minivan, with Grandpa at the wheel. As I stared outside the window, I watched as the ebony road sped past us as we drove down the highway.

"_Chigi, _just tell us already, dammit! Where are you fucking taking us?" Lovino's frustrated voice shouted, as he crossed his arms and gave a large sigh.

"You'll see, _nipote!_ Lovino, don't fight now! You might ruin the surprise!" Was all that he would say. That's all _anyone_ said, actually. Everyone had acted strangely around us. Neither of us knew why, though. It all started this morning, ever since me and fratello woke up.

* * *

"Wake up, _chigi!" _A loud, piercing voice began to ring in my ears. I gave a small groan in response. Why couldn't I sleep for a few more minutes? I could already hear the birds as they began to chirp, and even the faint beeps of an alarm clock. I really didn't want to get up.

"All the pasta's gone," Lovino spoke. Well, that sure woke me up.

"VE?!" I shouted, and my body shot straight up. Eyes widened to the point of saucers, I couldn't help but grip the sheets in utter fear. "No! Not the pasta! Anything but the pasta! It's not true, right, _fratello? _The pasta's fine, right? Right?! Ve, this is terrible!" I gulped, and tears began to well up in my eyes. My brother took a few moments, before he breathed a sigh, and shook his head.

"_Mio Dio," _ He began, and then looked up at me. "At least you're awake. C'mon, we gotta get dressed and go downstairs. Nonno wanted to tell us something."

I gave a small pout at the fact that he tricked me about the pasta, but cheered up a few moments later. I gave a nod in response, as he got off the bed. He seemed to already be dressed as he strolled out. I guess I might as well start the day. As I stretched, I swung my legs over the soft,pasture green covered bed. I began my slow trek to the bathroom, before my hands skimmed over the wooden door. I then pushed it close, and grabbed a towel from the closet as I turned on the faucet, and started my morning routine.

* * *

Once I finished and clothed myself, I began to amble down the stairs happily. As I got to the bottom, I glanced into the kitchen. Grandpa Roma was preoccupied with..something. I couldn't make it out, though. I was too far away. Curiosity was all too eager to go see what the mystery was, and so was I. So, as I gathered my courage, I ventured into the shiny, wooden floored kitchen, in search of the answer.

_Tip-toe, tip-toe, tip-to- **Stop!** _He's turning around, ve! Retreat! Retreat!

I dove behind the wall for protection, just as _nonno _began to turn around. I couldn't help but quake in fear. What if he saw me?! Did he see me at all? I gulped as I heard large footsteps begin to stroll on the floor. Suddenly, they stopped, and a sigh was heard. With my hands clamped over my mouth, I couldn't afford to make a sound.

"Hmph. I thought I heard little Feli come down the stairs. Darn. And I was gonna call him down to show him everything I made. There's so much pasta too. Guess I could give it to Lovino."

"Ve!"I couldn't help but spring out of my hiding spot when he threatened the well being of pasta.

"Nooo! _Nonno_, I'm right here!" I cried, and ran towards him. I dashed and hit head-on into his back, and hugged him tightly. "Just don't hurt the pasta, ve! They don't deserve it! It'll hurt, and they'll be sad, ve!"

Grandpa laughed, and then turned around, before he ruffled my hair a bit. "My, my. If you didn't want me to have anyone eat it, you could have just asked, y'know?" He chuckled. I sniffed in response, which only caused him to hug me a little bit tighter.

"It's alright, Feli. I'll let you eat your pasta. Oh, that reminds me! Lovino, come in here! I need to tell the two of you something!" His voice boomed as he let go of me, and I went towards the plate. As he spoke, _fratello_ soon came from around the corner, his arms folded as he let out a sigh.

"Well? What is it, chigi?" He questioned, before he leaned against the wall. Grandpa brought Lovino over, and then gripped both of our hands tightly. A wide smile brightened on his face before he spoke.

"We're going on a trip! It'll be fun! I'm sure you'll both love it!" He said happily.

"Where are we going?" Lovino asked, and his eyes began to narrow.

"It's a surprise!"

"Ve, I love surprises! I can't wait to see it! Oh, maybe Antonio's there! I'm sure you'd love that,_ fratello_! Oh, maybe Ludwig's there, too! And Kiku!"

"Psh, if that German bastard's there, it'll be a _real_ surprise."

"Ve! _Fratello,_ he's nice!"

"Like Hell."

"_Anyways, _we have to go to the car now! Come on! Quit bickering like old ladies and get to the van! You're gonna miss your surprise!" Grandpa interrupted us. I dashed to the the car as quickly as I could, Lovino behind me as he grumbled and clambered in. After Grandpa Roma got into the minivan, he jingled the keys, twirled them on his finger, and then put them into the keyhole. Soon, he had cut the vehicle on and began to pull out of the driveway, before onto the road. We were now on our way to the mysterious destination.

* * *

We had drove for two long hours before we got to the place. I guess I had fallen asleep, because when we arrived, I was shaken awake by Lovino. As we clambered out of the minivan, Grandpa stopped us where we stood.

"Now, before we go any further, you have to put these on," He instructed, and held out his hand. In them were two blindfolds, one red, one green.

"Ve, but why?" I asked, and tilted my head to the side. Why did we have to do this?

"You'll see~!" Was the all the reply I could get from him. Lovino grumbled as well, but accepted it rather willingly.

I picked up the crimson cloth, and then tied it around my face. Soon, my world was shrouded in darkness. For a few moments, I felt a little bit scared. But when I felt a larger hand hold my own, I didn't feel so afraid. As we were led to who-knows-where, we were both directed to some stairs, and a door. Once we got into what I think was a building, we were stopped.

"You can take the blindfolds off now~!" Grandpa's voice rang out gleefully. I untied the knot in the cloth and pulled it away from my face. When I opened my eyes, a large gasp came from my lips. I took a glance at my brother, whose eyes were widened to the point I thought that they would bulge out. As I looked around the house, I turned my head back at the sight, and a large grin spread onto my lips.

In the center of the room was everyone I knew. There was Francis, who stood near the side, and winked. Antonio ran towards Lovino and rubbed his cheek against his own, despite fratello's loud shouts. Kiku was near the middle, with a camera around his neck. His older brother, Yao, stood behind him, as he talked to a larger blond hair guy, named Ivan. In the very middle was Ludwig, and behind him was something much bigger.

It was a large,three tiered cake, placed on a decorative table. Each tier was a different color. The first and largest one was green, with little white flags that stuck out in random places. On the second tier, the color changed to a delicate white. There was even two dough like figurines standing on the edge. The both had black curls, much like me and Lovino do. One held an Italian flag, while the other had a tomato on the top of its head. The last tier was really cool! It was the smallest, but it was definitely the best. It was vermilion, with small, adorable tomatoes scattered throughout. There were even pictures of pasta on there as well! On the very top were candles. I counted fifteen of them. The very last detail was the fact that in neat, detailed cursive read these words;

_Happy Birthday, Vargas Brothers!_

_Have a great fifteenth! _

"Happy Birthday Feliciano! Happy Birthday Lovino!" They all cheered, as they threw up confetti and

"Ve, this is amazing!" I cried, and jumped up for joy. Soon, I had dashed to Ludwig and Kiku, and gave them a great, big hug. "Ve, _Grazie!" _

"It is no probrem, Vargas-san," Kiku replied, before he squirmed out of the hug.

"_J-Ja," _Ludwig added. "It's the least ve can do."

"This is going to be really fun! I know it is!" I grinned brightly, and then the surprise birthday party at Francis' house began.

* * *

After many, many, _many _hours of partying, everyone was exhausted, and had begun to clean the place up. Gift wrappers laid haphazardly on the floor, and plastic plates littered the ground as well. I grinned a bit to myself as I sat down in a chair, and fiddled with one of my gifts. It was really my favorite one. In the box I held, was a necklace. An iron cross. Ludwig gave it to me, and I treasured it most. As I saw some of the people leave the building, I thanked them greatly for the presents my brother and I received. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Lovino and Antonio slip into the kitchen. The only one left in the room was me, and Ludwig, who hadn't left yet.

"Ve, hasn't your ride come yet?" I asked, as I strolled over to him.

"_Nien. _Gilbert's probably taking his sweet time. Or worse, he's sleep." Ludwig responded, as a sigh escaped him.

"Oh, that's not good. Well, I guess you can hang out with me, ve~! Don't worry, it'll be fun! You don't mind, right?"

"_Nien. Ja, _it'll be nice. I'd..like that very much." He nodded, and we both sat onto the chairs in the main room.

"Hey, Ludwig," I asked. In response, the German looked over in my direction, an eyebrow raised.

"_Was?" _

"Could you help me put this on? I dunno how to latch the necklace," I requested. I could hear a sigh from near me, before he nodded.

"Turn around," He replied, and I complied. As I did, I handed him the box, before I pushed my brunette hair away from the nape of my neck. Soon, sculpted,pale arms reached over in front of me, a chain in each hand. They soon brought the cold,metallic charm onto my neck, and latched it. A light blush began to dust my cheeks as Ludwig pulled away. When I turned my head, I stared up into those mesmerizing cerulean eyes of his.

"Hey, Germany?" I asked gently, and hoped for a response.

"Yes?"

"You got a little frosting on your face,"

"Where?"

"Right..." I breathed softly, and began to lean up towards him. He started to lean backwards, but I caught up with him before he could. Right in the corner of his lips was a green shade of frosting, just like I said. "Here."

And with that, I licked up the frosting, and pressed my lips against his own gently. Sure, I was really afraid of rejection, but today, I just felt like I could handle it. Life was full of risks, and nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

Luckily, my fears were unfounded. Why? Because he soon began to kiss me back. It was gentle and chastise at first, but it slowly became more passionate and heartfelt. Warm, muscled arms wrapped around my thin waist, as my own arms encircled around his neck. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, air became too much of a need to ignore, and we pulled away. At least, we tried to. Before we could, something kept the two of us from separating.

Our entwined iron crosses.

"On no,ve!" I chuckled lightly. "We're stuck together!"

Ludwig laughed lightly in response, and helped to untangle the two charms. When he did, he pressed his forehead against my own, as sunkissed, blonde hair rummaged with warm, caramel strands.

"Happy Birthday, Feli. _Ich liebe dich."_ He murmured gently, and one of his faintest smiles fluttered onto his face for a few moments. My heart leapt out of my chest as I saw that, and I didn't hesitate to bury myself in his arms.

"_Grazie, _Luddy! _Ti amo, ve~!" _I giggled in response. Just as he hugged me back, Lovino and Antonio began to walk out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Feliciano, where's Grandpa Ro-" He began, but stopped short. Soon, he had begun to fume, and Antonio had to hold him back.

"Stupid potato bastard! What are you doing with my brother! _Danniazone_, _chigi_!" Ludwig's face assumed one of slight confusion, with a dash of confusion as to what had happened

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me as I hugged Ludwig's warmed chest.

Today was a very good birthday. My best one ever.

* * *

_**Welp, hope you enjoyed the omake! Once again, thank you for over 1,000 reads~ **_

_**Now to start on the next chapter of the story!**_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

_**Adieu!**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey-o! How are ya? Hope you're doing well!**_

_**Well, this is the 8th chapter, surprisingly. I mean, I didn't think I'd even make it this far! **_

**_Thanks for supporting this story so far! _****_I'll try to upload them quicker!_**

**_Now, onto the story!_**

* * *

After a while, Grandpa Roma soon returned, along with Lovino and Antonio. The doctor returned a few moments later, just as everyone had begun to sit down. Fratello didn't sit anywhere near Nonno, though. He didn't even bother to _look _at him. As I chewed the bottom of my lip, Mrs. Laura cleared her throat, which caused us all to give our attention to her.

"I see you all are ready to go," She began, before she gave a small nod in Nonno's direction. He nodded back, before he turned his head to stare out the large window. "If you will sign this, Feliciano, you'll be able to leave."

"Ve, OK!" I replied, before I put on the cheerful front once more. As she gave me the clipboard, I reached out my hand to take the pen. I scribbled my name onto the line, before I returned the piece of paper to her.

"Have a good night, gentlemen," Mrs. Laura gave one last nod, before she turned to the door. Everyone else began to get up as well, me being the last one. As I clambered out the bed, my hands flew out, and clutched onto Grandpa for support. In response, he gripped my shoulder reassuringly, and helped me to the door. As I turned my head, I caught Lovino's eye, only for him to turn away with a huff, and gravitated closer to Antonio.

"Come on,_ nipote,_" Nonno spoke softly, as his hand rustled my hair. "Let's go get that pasta you wanted."

* * *

Eventually, we had all arrived into the parking lot. Cars littered the painted ground, and large lampposts illuminated the lot. Antonio soon looked around for a few moments, before he fished in his pocket. Soon, a jingle was heard as he pulled out his car keys. His thumb smoothed over the button, and he then pressed down on it. A few moments later, the sound of loud beeping echoed through the place, as backlights flashed.

"Oi, meet you there, right?" Antonio asked, his body turned in the direction of the flashing car.

"Si," Nonno replied. Lovino soon began to walk towards Antonio, before he let out a sigh.

"I'll be riding with Antonio, _chigi,_" he spoke, though he avoided Grandpa's eyes. Grandpa gave another nod, before we both went to his car.

As I opened the car door, I slipped inside quietly, before I clicked on the seat belt. The door was then shut, and it wasn't long before Nonno got in, too. He turned the keys and then started up the car, before he drove out the parking lot. With nothing to do, I decided to preoccupy myself. That ended up to be me staring out the window. Roads zoomed passed us, and other cars came and went as we drove. Soon, Grandpa drove to another parking lot, and parked the car.

"The other two should be here soon. Let's go inside. It's getting chilly out here!" He spoke, his head turned to look at me. I gave a happy nod, and we soon headed into the building. As I stared at everything, I made out a title, which was plastered onto the front of the place.

_Vertigo. _

My eyes widened when I realized where we were. Vertigo was one of the finest pasta restaurants into the entire district! I couldn't help but shake with glee as we entered the place. I couldn't wait to eat their special Supremo Pasta! I'd heard it was the best around!

As we got to the front, a man behind a desk looked up at us. While Grandpa and the waiter conversed, I stared at the many paintings mounted on the wall. Some were colorful, others were black and white. A lot of them were classical. Soon, a tug was felt on my hand, which caused my head to turn.

"Come on, we got to get to our table!" Nonno spoke, a gentle smile on his face. Soon, I had begun to follow him deeper into the building, until we were escorted to a table. There was a basket of bread in the center of it. On the side was a candlewick, with a little flame that danced on the top. As I slid into the booth, I glanced over at the waiter as he handed us the menus.

"Lovino and his friend should be arriving soon. They were behind us, after all," Grandpa began, as he tried to strike up small talk.

"Ve! I hope so," I replied, before I opened up the menu. Inside were many different names, for many various dishes. There was no way I could choose just one! As my mind fumbled to make a decision over the food, two figures soon appeared at my side.

As I stared up. a pair of green eyes looked down at me. Another golden pair of eyes darted between Grandpa and I.

"Ve, you came!" I grinned brightly, and clasped my hands together. "That's great! Me and Nonno were starting to get worried, ve! Now we can all have dinner together!"

Their reactions were not what I was expecting,but not unprecedented, either.

"Tch. Like hell I'll sit anywhere _near_ that lying bastard, _chigi_."

"Lovino!"

"Fuck off, Antonio. And you, Feliciano. How are you acting so nonchalant about this? _Chigi, _he lied to you about your fucking condition, for God's sake! I knew you were clueless, but I didn't think you were _this_ stupid!"

My mouth suddenly went dry as he uttered those words. The smile on my face slowly began to drop, as my head lowered. Antonio then began to scold Lovino, as I tried to think of the right words to say.

"_Por que?! __¿por qué dices eso?! _He's your brother, Lovi! You can't say that!"

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do! Hell, I wasn't even supposed to tell you anything in the first place! _Chigi_, just shut u-"

"Lovino, stop it!" I snapped once more, as I turned my head to stare at my brother. My voice was much louder than I wanted it to, which caused some of the other customers to turn around in their seats, to stare at the spectacle we had begun to make.

"Just stop! Stop fighting, please! I don't want my last months filled with nothing but arguing and fighting! Can't we just _try_ to get along like a family, at least until I.." I couldn't finish that sentence. Soon, I couldn't hold his gaze anymore. His facial expression burned a hole in my heart. Lovino's eyes were widened and glassy, with tears that brimmed at the edges.

_Oh no...I must've went too far._

"V-Ve...F-Fratel-" Before I could finish, I was rudely cut off.

"_Chigi_," He began, as his arm reached up to wipe his eyes. "Is..Is that how you feel? Really? You know what, I don't care anymore! You can go act like a big, happy family with that bastard! I'm leaving! C'mon Antonio, let's go!" He spoke up, before he turned on his heel and ran out. Antonio looked between me and Lovino, before a small sigh was let out.

"I'm deeply sorry for this, Mr. Vargas, Feli. He just...needs time to let this to all settle in. Excuse me." And with that, he was gone, out the door, as he tried to follow my brother. I looked down at the elegant table, my appetite suddenly gone. The other customers that had witnessed the rather emotional debate began to eat once more, though some still stared at us.

"N-Nonno?" My voice barely reached over a whisper, as I stared at my lap. "C-Can we..Go home?"

"Of course. C'mon, let's go." And with that, we left the restaurant, and drove home. That was the end of the eventful night.

* * *

A week passed since then. A full week. But still, nothing had changed. Lovino had stayed at Antonio's ever since the incident. He only comes over to get his things, mainly my clothes. He doesn't even _look _at us anymore. Nowadays, we don't even sit together at lunch. A large rift had been created between us. A rift I didn't know how to fix.

"Hey, _peu Feli," _I heard a voice call my name. In response, I looked over at the speaker, a blonde Frenchman. He snapped me out of my daydream. I searched my surroundings for a few moments. We were in the cafeteria, during lunchtime. Antonio had spoken to Lovino about something, and, in response, he had begun to argue, like usual. Ludwig and Gilbert were preoccupied as they chatted with other people at the table. That left me and Francis.

"V-Ve? D-Did you ask me something, Francis?"

"_Oui Oui, _I did. I asked vhat vas vrong. Vou seem a bit..Out of it. vell, vou have been for the past week. vhat's vrong?"

"Ve! Nothing's wrong, I swear! I've just had a lot on my mind, is all!" I replied, as my hands went all over the place, and I tried to prove my point.

"Vou have alvays been a bad liar, Feli," Francis began, which caused me to start to sweat. "But, if vou need to lie, I vill understand that request. Just remember that vou can alvays come talk to me about it."

Well, I certainly didn't see that coming. I was glad it did, though. I gave a large nod, before my trademarked grin came out.

"Ve~! I'll be OK, I promise! No need to worry about me, France!" I gave another nod, just for good measure, before I stood. As my hands reached out to grab my untouched tray of food, a sudden, sharp pain dashed through my arms. A soft whimper escaped me, as I dropped the tray. Luckily, it wasn't that far from the table, so the contents didn't spill as much. As I rubbed the sore muscles, my eyes took a quick sweep around the vicinity. No one seemed to notice. Well, that made things a little easier.

On the second try, however, I was more successful. As I reached the garbage can, I dumped the stuff into the trash. Just as I was about to leave, a group of people suddenly began to surround me.

"Hey, it's the Italian kid!" One loud voice began, before he obnoxiously laughed.

"Oh yeah, the one that fell off the bus!" Another one sounded. They had begun to get closer to me, before one pushed me onto the ground. Blue eyes found mine, with a conniving, sort of scary smirk that was plastered onto his face.

"A-Alfred? Ve, please don't hit me! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry, ve!" I responded, before my eyes shut. I really didn't want anymore fights happening around me, but, it didn't look like I had a choice.

"C'mon Al, just hit him already!" One of his friends egged him on.

"C'mon! hit him! Hit him now!" Another voice spoke. Soon, a small ring of people had begun to form, as they surrounded the two of us. Alfred looked down at me, before back at his friends. Soon, a fist was raised into the air. Chants of the word '"Fight" broke out into a frenzy as he clenched his hand. In response, I curled in on myself, as my hands flew up to cover my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, and prepared for the impact.

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, the chants ceased, and the crowd had begun to disperse. As I opened one of my honey shaded eyes, I was met with the sight of a very, _very _angry German. He held the American's fist in his hand, and, despite his attempts to wrench it away, Alfred just couldn't seem to.

Ludwig.

"Leave, now. All of you." He spoke. His ocean eyes blazed with anger. An anger I'd rather not feel the wrath of, to be honest. He stared down at the much shorter Alfred, as his other hand repeated clenched. I stood, my body colliding with the wall as I watched him.

"Psh. Gonna save your little boyfriend now, newbie?" He asked, and taunted him with his smirk.

"I vould not say zhat if I vere you, granted in vhat position you are in." He responded, and his hand grew constricted around the other's. A slight wince of pain was all Alfred would give away though.

"Hah, at I don't have to have a sick little boy following me around like a lost pup-" He didn't even finish his sentence before a fist swung into his jaw. Ludwig's fist.

The smaller boy was knocked to the ground from the blow, as a bruise had begun to form on the left side of his face. Blood trickled down from both his nose, and his mouth. Soon, Ludwig had begun to walk over to me, before he pushed his glasses up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as his cerulean eyes stared down into mine.

"_S-Si," _I responded, though my body still shook like a leaf.

"I'm sorry zhat happened to you,"

"V-Ve, it's alright.I'm used to it, by now."

"You shouldn't be," He spoke, before he turned his head to cough. The faintest of blushes crept over his cheeks as he spoke. "Ah, since ve're..Friends, I'll vill help you vhen you're in danger, as you will help me vhen I need it, though, I doubt it'll come to zhat." He nodded to himself.

After he said that, a bright smile came to my face.

"Ve! Grazie, Ludwig~!" I cheered, before I jumped out at him, and wrapped my arms around him in a large hug. He stumbled back a bit, before his hand patted my back.

"Ja, ja. Just let go of me," He replied, before a sigh rumbled from him. We soon began to walk back to the table, before the bell rang. As we merged with the crowds, I kept close to Ludwig. I _really _didn't want to get into another situation like that.

But, by the time we had gotten to the locker room, things had begun to change.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, to the office. Ludwig Beilschmidt, to the main office, please."

* * *

_**I just want to say, thank you SO MUCH! **_

_**I know I've been slacking off a bit, (OK, A LOT.), but still. I'm glad I could get it done. **_

_**I am so sorry for the long wait. Hope you all forgive me!**_


	10. Chapter 8

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, to the office. Ludwig Beilschmidt, to the main office." The intercom blared. Suddenly, the entire locker room seemed eerily quiet. I looked around, and made a barely audible gasp. Everyone had begun to train their eyes on him, and, to an extent, on me. The loud conversations ceased, and it was so silent, one could hear a pin drop.

"Oi, bruder!" Gilbert shouted, as he strode up to the blonde. The albino glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of the students, before he addressed them. "Vhat?! I can't have a zalk vith mein own awesome bruder? Mind zour own business!" He spoke, before a scoff escaped him. Surprised by his behavior, the others soon began to chatter once more, which left us some time to actually speak.

"So, I heard jou punched zhe living shit outta zhat American boy. Is zhat right?" He asked, before he crossed his arms. Ludwig responded with a sigh, before he nodded in agreement.

"Ja, bruder," he paused, and took a glance at me, before he continued. "But it vas only because zhey vere hurting Feliciano. I couldn't just stand around und vatch as mein friend got hit, now could I?" My eyes widened in slight shock. I knew he wanted to help me, but to that extent? A small smile flickered onto my face as I finished getting dressed, just as Gilbert was about to speak again.

"Vell," the shorter brother sighed. "As long as zou know vhat you did vas right, I'm OK vith it. I'm so proud of mein awesome bruder! He finally found someone he vants to protect, especially someone as cute as Feli-chan! Gutt job, bruder! Maybe someday, jou'll be as awesome as me, Kesese! Now, go see vhat zhey vant vith jou!"

"Ja, Ja. Just stop being so loud," He mumbled, though a small smile had planted itself on his face. "I'll be back," He said, as he turned his head towards me. I blinked in surprise, before my head gave a large nod. Soon, he had begun to walk out the locker room. A strange feeling panged in my chest, one I had never felt, before. It urged me to run after Ludwig, though as to why, I didn't know. But, it just wouldn't stop. Eventually, I couldn't ignore it, and my legs moved on their own.

Just before Ludwig could walk out the door, my arms wrapped around his larger torso as I hugged him tightly. "Grazie, Ludwig! I'm sorry I didn't say it before! Ve, I hope you don't get in trouble because of me, ve! It's just that I'm really grateful for you helping me earlier! Ve, I'm so sorry!" Sniffles sounded as I buried my face into his shirt. I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. That would just be horrible.

A cough escaped him, as he began to pry my arms off of him. "Um..Ja. It's um..It's OK. Ja, it's alright. Jou don't need to apologize for anything. But I still have zo go to zhe main office." He spoke, before he finally got me to let go. I watched as he left the room, before I turned away to leave.

As everyone began to jog towards the exit door, I took one last glance at it, before I fell in line with them. As we filed out into the track, my eyes drifted up to the sky. Not a single puff of white littered the sky. It was crystal clear. As I stared at the beautiful sight, a pang of melancholy rammed into my heart. I didn't understand why, until I turned my head over to Gilbert, who had already begun to jog around the track.

_Eventually, I wouldn't be able to see this sight anymore. I wouldn't be able to see Gilbert again. Or Francis, or Antonio, or even Lovino._

_Eventually, I'll be dead._

The thought made tears prick at my eyes, as I took a deep breath. That's months away. I didn't need to worry about it..I shouldn't, right? Things would be alright! In seven months, I'm sure they'd have a cure for me!

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Vargas...While there are many cures for cancer, your case has none."_

Those words might as well slapped me in the face then and there. My eyes stared at the rest of the students, whom were had all begun to jog around the track, most on their third or fourth lap. While I dragged my feet to the bench, my mind replayed the horrendous scene at the restaurant. My bottom lip quivered as I thought back to what I said to Lovino. God, I was horrible! I shouldn't have ever snapped on him. He was just looking out for me. He probably didn't know the reasons behind me forgiving Grandpa, anyways.

Even so, it still hurt, knowing that because of my actions, Lovino doesn't give the the time of day anymore. He didn't even bother to help me when Alfred and his friends came. As I watched the other students run and chat, something wet trailed down my cheek. My eyes blinked a few times, before I raised my hand to wipe it away. Was I..Crying? Another damp tear ran down my face, and then another. Soon, I really _was_ crying. As my hands reached up to cover my face, my whole body shuddered as the sobs wracked through it. Sniffles sounded too, as I tried fruitlessly to wipe my eyes. Faintly, a door opened and shut, as I sobbed. Footsteps approached, and I curled in on myself in response. The footsteps grew louder, before a weight was felt beside me on the bleacher.

"...Feliciano?" The familiar deep voice asked. It had a certain undertone with it, along with that German accent I had come to love.

"V-Ve," I responded, before a sniffle came from me. I didn't want him to see me cry. A soft sigh came from the German before my face was lifted up. One hand on each of my cheeks, Ludwig gave a deep breath, before he spoke once more.

"Vhat is wrong, Feliciano?" He asked. "Und please, don't zell me it's nothing. I vant to know vhat's zhe matter." His clear blue eyes bore into my own, as he locked his gaze onto mine. Oh, Mio Dio, we were so close! But..There was no way I could tell Ludwig. Not yet, at least. I had to wait until later. I just had to.

"V-Ve, I'm OK!" I lied, which caused him to narrow his eyes. "I-I just felt really, really sad that everyone could run, and I couldn't, ve! That's all!" I brushed whatever tears were left away, before a nod was sent his way. He didn't seem to accept my answer at first, before another sigh coursed through him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His hands had already retracted themselves, though, I truly wished they were back on my cheeks. They felt so right there, so warm. As the question reached my ears, I gave a nod, and hoped if it was enough to convince him. Nothing really did, though. I expected him to leave, then. To go off and run with his brother.

Boy, was I wrong.

"All right, if zhat's vhat you really vant, zhen," He paused, before he took a moment to contemplate. A nod was given, and suddenly, he was on the ground. He kneeled, though his back was faced towards me, instead of his face. His arms were reached backwards, as well. "Climb on, und I'll give you a...a piggyback ride. Make you feel like you are running, even if you can't," He spoke gruffly, though, the bright blush on his cheeks said otherwise. As I stared at him, a small smile flickered onto my face as I nodded. Walking over, I clambered onto the other's strong back, before my arms wrapped almost instinctively around his neck. Muscled arms hooked around my smaller legs, before he stood. The newfound view was quite nice, though. Everything seemed a lot..taller!

As I admired the viewpoint, Ludwig began to jog. As he reached the track, I saw Gilbert. He didn't notice for a few moments, but, when he did, he all but tripped over his own feet in shock.

"Vhat zhe hell are you doing?" He asked in shock, once his brother caught up with him.

"I'm helping Feliciano run," Ludwig replied. His tone made it seem like it was something as simple as walking a dog. I hid my face in his back. I didn't want him to see my puffy eyes, or my tear-stained face. His brother gave a sigh, before he spoke again. This time, he seemed a lot calmer.

"I see. Vell, vhatever. Just don't come running to zhe awesome me when you hear what the others will say!" He replied, and then he was gone. As he left, I lifted my head up once more, and felt a gust of wind blow my brunette hair back.

"Feliciano?" He suddenly asked, as he neared the bend of the track. I could tell he had started to grow tired, because the other students we had passed by had begun to pass_ us_, instead.

"Ve? What is it, Ludwig?" I replied, a soft grin on my face.

"You can trust me vith your troubles, alright?" He mumbled. The soft blush dusted his cheeks again, as my face grew warm. A cough came from the blond, before he continued on. "Ve are friends, und I vorry about you sometimes...Like now, vhen I couldn't help you stop crying. _Es tut mir leid, _Feliciano. I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe my ears. Ludwig was apologizing, to me, of all people. But, why? Nothing was his fault. He didn't have anything to do with it. He probably wouldn't understand, anyways.

My lungs forced me to take a deep breath, before I stared down at his face, or at least, the side of it. A warm smile crept onto my lips as my cheeks warmed up. Burying my face in his back, a breathed an almost relaxed sigh, before I nuzzled my head in the crook of his shoulder. "It's alright, Ludwig! It's not your fault,ve! You did help me, by giving me this amazing piggyback ride! _Grazie! _You're the best friend I've ever had in my life!" I cheered, before my body snuggled against him, and I hugged him tightly.

In response of the action, the German's blush increased almost tenfold. What was once a dusty rose had transformed to be a deep red, one that might put my pasta sauce to shame.

"J-Ja," He replied, though his attempt to quell the emotions inside him somewhat failed. I gave an innocent chuckle, and watched as Mr. Zwingli blew his whistle, and announced that it was time to go. He carried me back into the locker room, much to my content. Once we had arrived, though, he set me down on the bench, before a polite cough came from him. I should probably take my hands off him now. As I pulled away, a nervous smile split onto my face, and I grinned. Soon, my hands busied themselves with other things, as I untied my shoelaces and took my shirt off. Just as I laced my sneakers, the loud chimes of the bell rang through the room. My hand reached out for my backpack, and I soon blended with the crowd as I made my way to my last class: Music.

* * *

When I finally arrived to the large music room, it seemed things had already begun. Many partners had already begun to play their pieces. My eyes swept the room for a few moments, before they landed on a certain black haired friend.

"Ve, Kiku!" I grinned, before my hand raised. The smaller guy looked back at me, before a polite smile graced his features.

"Konichiwa, Vargas-san," He replied. Soon, he rose from his seat, and went over to me. "I aready have gotten the music Ederstein-san wants us to perfect. Our piano is still usable, ruckiry."

"Ve, that's great! Let's get going!" I cheered, as Kiku handed me a copy of the sheet music. As I traveled to the piano in the back, I heard how well the others had done. When the other finally came over here, we didn't waste anymore time to practice.

I could safely say that we did a lot better today than the any other day. The instrumental parts were so beautiful. They moved me so much, I could had to wipe my eyes a couple times. I don't really think my singing was as good as Kiku's playing, but I believe I did well. While we we had practiced, Mr. Roderich soon walked towards us.

"Hello Feliciano, Kiku," He spoke, before he gave a nod. We nodded back in response. "I see zhat you are doing very vell vith zhe piece. Personally, I zhink you've mastered it already."

"Ve? You really do, Mr. Roderich? That's great! Ve, but I think we need just a little more practice!"

"Hai. Vargas-san is right. We wirr need just a few more days to work out the rittre kinks." Kiku added, before another smile showed. "We are very grad you find our progress exceptional."

"Of course I do. You're progress has exceeded zhe class by a lot. I advise you to get ready by the end of zhis month, because you'll be zhere for a vhile. It's about a veek or zwo long."

"Ve!" I cheered happily. Kiku gave an elated nod, before the bell rang. As we got our stuff to leave, I glanced back into the room, before I strode out the front door towards the buses.

* * *

Once I got to my bus, I clambered on, only to find Lovino and Antonio. I was happy to see them, but...the look my brother gave me almost made me weep. When he turned his eyes to see mine, there such malice and hate in them, that I felt a tiny bit scared. Luckily, Ludwig was there also, and that made me feel a bit better. When I was far enough down the aisle, my head turned to the blonde as my mouth opened.

"V-Ve, could I sit by you?" I asked, before my eyes traveled down to see what his reaction might've been. He gave a disgruntled sigh, before he stood. I slid into the seat, and then he sat back down. "Grazie, Ludwig,"

"Ja, Ja. Vhatever," was his reply. I looked over, only to see that Antonio and Lovino were across from us. Things weren't going to be good.

"Hey, _fratello,_" Lovino sneered, his eyes narrowed.

"S-Si?" I gulped.

"How's that little _family _of yours? Still peaceful and happy, just like you _wanted?" _He spoke. He hasn't spoken to me all week, and this is what he says? I didn't know he was this angry..

"N-No..Fratello, please, let me explain..Please?" I asked, as my eyes began to feel watery.

"Why? You've said all you needed to. Apparently, if I'm not around, everything's peaceful, right? So, I'll be staying at Antonio's! That way, I won't have to see that lying bastard, or ruin your _happy_ life!" He brutishly spoke. The part that chilled me was that it was calm, but also venomous as well.

"Lovino, stop. Feliciano..Feliciano has a lot on his plate. Just..Just give him time, _amigo,"_ Antonio piped in, before he turned his head to me.

"Feliciano, I understand your wish for wanting to have a peaceful family life, given everything that happened.." He trailed off, before a sigh seeped from his lips. "But, the way you worded it was a bit..Harsh. Please, I think it's best if you two just give it some time."

I didn't know what to do at this point, so..I gave a small, half-hearted nod.

"Si! I-I totally understand," My voice wavered. "V-Ve, _mi dispiace, fratello!" _I gave a small grin, though the edges tugged and trembled. The spaniard seemed to understand well enough, though, and gave a nod of his own, before he went back to talk to Lovino.

Ludwig, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand what had happened. He turned from me to the brunette, and then back to me. As he opened his mouth to question it, I shook my head. I didn't want to explain. Not now. He seemed to understand that well enough, and didn't bother the subject. We rode in silence, at least, until he left. As the bus drove off, I began to feel a sense of loneliness, one that just wouldn't go away. As my own stop came, I stood, before my head turned to give a small glance at my brother. He didn't look back at me, of course. As my feet shuffled down the steps of the bus, I ambled to my house sadly, before the key unlocked the door. I didn't bother with the pasta on the counter, though I normally would. My feet lead me to my room, where I shut the door.

I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They practically bursted from my eyes, as I slumped down towards the floor. Sobs tore their way from my throat as my hands covered my tear-stained face. This was the second time I cried today.

_Why was everything around me crumbling down?_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually have a planner for all the way to chapter 15! Yay, me! Also, guess what?_**

**_This is the first chapter with at least 3,000 words! _**

**_Most were like, 2,500+!_**

**_Pretty cool, right? _**

**_Anyways, please tell me if you liked it! Bye!_**


End file.
